Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness
by calisurfingboy2
Summary: The tale of Naruto Uzumaki's son. My first fanfiction so let me know how it is. thanks :D This story is also aligned with J-mori's " The Ninja with no face " and Kintara5's "Memories of team 5" DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGNAL NARUTO CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ONLY OWNERSHIP I PRETTY MUCH HAVE IS OBITO AND VERGE AND AOSHIMA
1. Chapter 1

Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness

Chapter 1

Forty years ago the fourth great ninja war raged between the allied shinobi forces and an organization known as the Akatsuki which also included Sasuke Uchiha, Kabuto the traitor, and a masked man known as Tobi. Tobi was later discovered to be none other than Obito Uchiha, an old team mate of the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake. Unfortunately Obito had lost mental stability and had to be stopped. Kakashi finished off his team mate and best friend while the Leaf's very own hero Naruto Uzumaki fought to bring back his own best friend Sasuke. The war had finally ended after a long, bloody struggle but not without many casualties. Despite the high death toll and the disappearance of the tailed beasts (the exception being the eight tailed giant ox and the nine tailed fox) Naruto succeeded in returning his friend to the village hidden in the leaves, life went on and the villages mourned their losses and rebuilt their individual armies, determined not to seem 'weak'. Shino Aburame became an insect breeder and head of the Aburame clan. Kiba Inazuka and Akamaru became the leaders of the new and improved ninja dog squad. Ino Yamanaka started traveling the world as a world renowned medical ninja. Choji Akimichi is a jonin squad leader but still manages to save room for food. Shikamaru Nara is the Leaf's Strategist who comes up with plans that have never failed. Hinata Hyuga, Ten Ten, and Rock Lee all teach at the ninja academy. Neji Hyuga is an undercover ninja who only goes on S rank missions. Gaara is still the Kazekage of the Sand village. Temari and Shikamaru got married and had a child. Kankuro opened his own puppet school in the sand village. Sai rejoined the Anbu. Sasuke Uchiha began to re-populate his clan and became captain of the konoha Anbu. Sakura Haruno or Sakura Uchiha as she is now referred as was promoted to the title of legendary sannin by her teacher Tsunade. Tsunade eventually retired as Hokage. Kakashi Hatake also resigned from being a ninja after having to deal with the fact of losing his former teammate twice and now is the Hokage's right hand man. He disappeared for a while and when he finally returned he had a child with him. No one knew where he went or what happened and they didn't bother to ask. Last and most importantly, Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja finally gained the guts to propose to Hinata. Nobody calls him Naruto anymore. Everyone in the Village hidden in the leaves call him the Sixth Hokage. Well, except for me, I just call him Dad.

Forty years after the war and a new day shines down on the newest set of graduating academy students. This is my Legacy!

Brriing

Brrriiiinng

Brrriiin...

I yawned as I stopped my clock, rubbing my sleepy orange eyes as I shuffled out of bed, scratching myself and stumbling out of my room towards my shower. Typical routine for one Obito Uzumaki. Halfway through my morning shower my eyes widened and not from the shampoo entering my eyes

"I'M LATE!"

I burst out of the shower, covered in suds, wrapped a towel around my waist and dashed towards my room, slipping and sliding through the door and ran straight into my dad. The Sixth Hokage. Like my dad I had blonde hair and always managed to be late.

"Hey there, Obito. What's the rush kiddo?" My Dad said smiling and ruffling my hair

"Dad, I'm late for ninja academy. I gotta go!" I said panicking

"Haha ok Obito. Your clothes are all laid out on your bed. Hurry along now"

Today was the day when the genin teams were decided. Yet I was ten minutes late. Swearing and hurriedly drying off, getting dressed.

I put on my red pants, my blue ninja shoes, my red arm bands, and my Hokage coat. It looked just my grandfather's coat except that it was blue and the flames at the bottom were red. I usually wear a shirt underneath the coat but today I was in such a rush that I just left my chest exposed (which I grew to like) and tied my headband to my forehead.

The last things I put on were my necklace (which was the same one that Tsunade gave to my father who passed it on to me) and Obito Uchiha's goggles and ear protectors whom I was named after at Kakashi's request. They were gifts from Kakashi himself. He said he wanted Obito's spirit to live on through me.

After I was finished I raced from the room and out of my house yelling goodbye to my father as I did. I just had to get to the academy.

I was running as fast a pair of twelve year old boy legs could carry me. Nothing stopped me or got in my way. Not even Ichiraku ramen which had this been any other day of school that I was late for I would've stopped and had at least 5 bowls of ramen before continuing. Another thing I had in common with my father was his love for ramen. I could eat ramen for Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and still have room for dessert.

By the time I made it to the academy, orientation had already begun. I quietly snuck in hoping nobody would see me, especially the teacher.

"Obito Uzumaki. Well if it isn't my favorite little prankster" A voice from behind me said startling me and making me jump. But when I turned around I saw my principal Iruka sensei. Now Iruka had never been my actual sensei but after hearing my father say it so much, I just stuck with it.

"Iruka Sensei!" I said running up to him.

"Late again Obito. You are just like your father when he was a kid" Iruka Sensei and I always saw Eye to Eye. He always seemed to treat me as me and not as the son of the Sixth Hokage.

"What can I say, like father like son" I said with a grin on my face that was the spitting image of my Dad.

Iruka Sensei laughed and then waved good bye and left.

All of my features came from my dad. I'm not sure why but they did. I got nothing from my mom. Zip. Zilch. Nada. In a way I'm kind of glad. You see, after I was born she had a complete personality switch. She went from quiet and shy to brave and a figure of authority. Dad said it was because she was concerned for my wellbeing or something like that. He said whenever I'm not around the real Hinata comes out.

"OBITO!"

Speak of the devil.

A hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my ear.

"OW. OW. OW! Quit it mom! You're embarrassing me!" I said quietly hoping no one could see me.

"Where have you been? Why are you late! And where is your shirt!" My Mom said panicking and trying to make me look presentable.

Psh. Moms.

"Mom I was just-"

"Obito, what do you call me when you're at school!"

"Ugh. Mrs. Hyuga I just over slept. Besides wasn't dad supposed to wake me up anyways?"

My mom preferred to use her old last name when she taught.

"Obito, you know your father is Hokage and you know I have to work. You're old enough to take responsibility for yourself. As of today you become a Genin" She said while her hand stroked my face.

Ya. It sucks when your Mom is your teacher.

Clapping came from the audience as the orientation ended

"MOOOOOOOO-"

"OBITO!"

" ! Can I go find my friends now that the orientation is over?"

"Oh I suppose so. Run along Obito. I will see you in class. Don't be late"

With that excuse I quickly ran out to meet up with some of my friends before class started.

That was when I came face to face with HIM!

Now normally it's hard to tell who my friends are and who aren't. A lot of girls like me just because I'm the hokage's son. Not that I don't enjoy the attention but there is only one girl that I have eyes for. Her name is Aoshima Uchiha. We have been friends ever since the beginning. Ever since I first saw her in Preschool I liked her. She has perfect pink hair and black tips at the bottom. Oh and the greenest emerald eyes you will ever see. Not to mention she is the Daughter of Anbu captain Sasuke and Legendary Sannin Sakura. My kind of girl.

I quickly pass all the annoying fan girls and scan the group of kids for Aoshima. When I finally catch a glimpse of her hair I run up to her. But right before I reach her a guy with black hair, black shades, a purple vest and green pants walks in front me so I accidently run into him and knock him over instead of "accidently" running into Aoshima.

I pat my ear protectors 3 times to try to fix my vision.

"Hey watch where you're going twerp" he said

Twerp! Oh Hell NO. Nobody calls Obito Uzumaki a Twerp. This foo is about to get a woopin. Great now I'm talkin like Killer Bee.

"Hey look man, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" I said trying to behave with good manners since my mom was probably still around somewhere.

"What are you blind or something? Is that why you need goggles?" He said with a smirk.

Better watch it pal cuz I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face. This guy was pushing all of my buttons the wrong way.

"Actually no. They are a memorial to the great Obito Uchiha who I was named after." I said proudly.

"You mean the guy who TRIED to destroy the leaf village"

"No I mean the guy that the great Kakashi Hatake respected and treated like a brother."

"Clearly I need to teach you a history lesson…. With my fist!"

"Clearly you don't know who I am. I am the son of the Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Obito Uzumaki!" I did the nice guy pose that Rock Lee showed me.

"You obviously don't know who you are up against"

I don't know who I'm up against?! I know the freakin rasengan and he tells me I don't know who I'm up against.

"Hmph. I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into" I said getting into my fighting stance.

"Careful boy. Don't go crying to daddy when you lose" He said getting into his fighting stance.

The mysterious boy charged.

He came at me with some impressive speed I will admit. Not faster than the Fourth Hokage but at least as fast as Rock Lee without his weights on. Luckily I've trained with Rock Lee before so I knew how to evade most of his moves.

He threw a few fists and kicks at me which I easily dodged. If this punk thought he was gonna be able to beat me with just Taijutsu he would be gravely mistaken. Although something was wrong I thought to myself as I kicked him back. This is easy. Almost TOO easy.

The boy pulled out a Kunai that looked different from the normal Kunai that most ninja carry. It was green and purple mist was coming out of it. Shikamaru taught to me think before attacking so I analyzed the blade for a few seconds. Poison? Ya that had to be it. I pulled out my own kunai knife and ran towards him.

Our blades clashed with sparks as we glared into each other's eyes.

"Just give up. You can't win if you are going to keep fighting like this" growled Obito

"Don't get too cocky Twerp" he yelled back as he took out another poison kunai with his free hand.

I jumped back as he threw both of the Kunai. I managed to dodge one of them but the other scraped my right arm.

"Crap" I said wincing a bit. But I didn't feel any poison which was weird.

"That's it I've had enough of you. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" I said making the hand signs for my dad's favorite technique. 20 shadow clones appeared behind me.

"Scared now. Your about to see the technique of the Sixth Hokage" One clone said

They all charged towards my opponent as I fled to a nearby tree to analyze his technique while he effortlessly defeated my clones. What's weird was that he wasn't even moving the clones just started disappearing one by one.

Let's try this again

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" I said again except this time nothing happened. No clones appeared. This had never happened before so I started panicking and freaking out trying to figure out what was going on. I tried again and again but it wouldn't work.

I jumped out of the tree.

"What happened?"

I saw the kid smirk. As he turned to walk away he said

"Just give up. You can't win if you are going to keep fighting like this" mocking me.

That's it I had had it with this guy. I'm normally supposed to use this as a last minute resort but this guy had pushed me too far. Hey what can I say, I have temper issues.

"RASENGAN!" I yelled as a blue orb of Chakra formed in my right hand as I charged towards him.

"Don't turn your back on me!" I Screamed.

Right before I was about to finish him off (or so I thought) my whole body froze. The boy turned around and had the snake seal formed in his hands. I couldn't move no matter how hard I strained. I tried to see if it was Shadow Possesion jutsu or some type of genjutsu but nothing worked.

"OBITO!" I glanced over to see Aoshima pointing towards my right hand with a look of horror.

I turned my attention to my Rasengan hand and saw that it was no longer a blue orb of chakra but a big ball of purple mist. The same mist from the kunai that struck me. "Shit" I thought to myself thinking back to when it scratched me.

I used medical ninjutsu that I learned from my mom to try and heal it when my opponent laughed.

"You retard. You still don't get it. It's not poison. Look closely"

I focused on the purple mist and saw that it was actually a bunch of tiny bugs flying close together.

"Insects! You must be from the Aburame clan!" I realized

"Correct! My name is Verge Aburame. Son of Shino Aburame and you my young hokage brat will be the first to witness my new Jutsu. Total Chakra Consumption Jutsu!"

My whole body felt so weak. It felt like my Chakra was being absorbed from the inside. I dropped to my knees.

"Right now your Chakra is being sucked out by million parasitic insects that were inserted into your body when you were struck by my kunai. But the real frightening part about my bugs is that once you lose the chakra YOU CANT GET IT BACK!" Verge laughed.

I collapsed on the ground unable to move.

"Well I think I have made my point. You can no longer use your Rasengan or shadow clones or any other Hokage level moves your father has taught you. Be grateful I spared you. Now you all see that Obito Uzumaki is all talk and no game." Verge announced to everyone as the bugs flew out of my body and into his.

All of the girls who were rooting for me left and so did everyone else who was watching. It was just me, Verge, and Aoshima.

"Obito! Are you ok? You're a horrible monster" Aoshima said as she hugged me in her arms and screamed at Verge.

"Tell me something I don't know sweetie." He hissed.

I felt like I was in a trance. I was so weak. But mostly I was disappointed and crushed. Disappointed that I lost the match and crushed because I lost my Jutsu forever.I didn't talk or scream but I did feel tears streaming own my face. Right before I blacked out in Aoshima's grasp I saw a black blur appear behind Verge as he moved closer and closer to Aoshima and me.

I woke up in the infirmary with my mom, Iruka Sensei, and Aoshima.

"Are you ok Obito?" Iruka Sensei asked.

I didn't answer. I just stared into space and felt the tears coming back.

"Where did that little brat go that hurt my son?" My mom yelled.

Aoshima just stood there quietly holding my hand.

"Now Now Hinata. Let's not be rash." Iruka pleaded

"Not be rash! My baby Boy has just had his Jutsu's taken away by some freak. No one not even my husband has been able to accomplish that! DO you have any idea how Obito must be feeling right now. The shadow clone Jutsu and the Rasengan are like a part of Naruto in him."

"I know you're concerned Hinata but we will find a way to deal with the situation. Now get back to class so you don't worry your students. Medical ninja are already on their way here."

"Fine! You know I could easily examine him myself" Hinata proclaimed as she walked out.

Iruka and Aoshima had to leave once the medical ninja arrived. They searched my entire body for any more parasitic bugs but none appeared. Once they left I was sent back to class. I stumbled into a jonin supervisor who told me to follow him. We went into an empty room and he told me to wait there. I waited for 30 minutes until the Jonin returned with a girl wearing all black had a mask made of wrappings and a flower in her silver hair, and HIM. The moments my eyes laid on him again my whole body naturally began shaking.

"HA look! He is still trembling in his boots!" Verge laughed

The girl punched him hard in the arm.

"Don't make me kick your ass again" she said.

The jonin walked in front of the three of us

"Obito Uzumaki, Verge Aburame, Artes Hatake. From here on out you shall be known as team 5. There will be no switching and this will be effective immediately. Your squad leader will soon be along to meet and evaluate you." The Jonin said and walked out.

I almost begged him not to leave me alone in here with that demon. I sat quietly my knees still trembling as Verge complained about our team and how weak I am. The girl known as Artes just ignored him.

"Soooooooooooooooo Hatake? Does that mean your Kakashi's kid?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yup. And you must be the Hokage's kid."

"Just Obito is fine"

"So does that mean you inherited his sharingan?"

Verge cut her off before she could answer.

"Who cares? All I know is I'm stuck on a squad with a twerp and a freak. Not to mention our Sensei is La-"

Verge was stopped by the door opening as all of our moved towards the figure in the doorway.

I made a large gulp and a lump formed in my throat. This was one of the scariest squad leaders I had ever laid my eyes on. He had Anbu mask on, wrapping all over his body. It felt like he was looking right through me.

For once I think all three of us agreed on something. This guy was going to kill us.

All I could think was what a terrible day this had been.

I wake up late

I meet some jerk

I get my Jutsu taken away and lose a fight

All of my friends and fans don't respect me any more

I get the scariest teacher ever

And the worst thing of all

I STILL HAVN'T HAD ANY RAMEN YET!

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dead silent in the homeroom. Nobody moved or spoke a word for what felt like an hour but was probably only a few seconds. I could feel beads of sweat sliding down my face.

"I'm going to die" I thought to myself.

Something about this man exuded this creepy aura that made me wanna run into another room and lock the door quietly hoping that he wouldn't find me.

I glanced over to Artes. I could tell she could feel the same thing I was. She wasn't trembling or anything like I was but you could see it in her eyes. They were wide with awe.

Next I glanced over to Verge. I hated his guts. I could barely stand even looking at him but I needed to see what he was making out of the situation. As I assumed he was also as nervous as we were although he did hide it better than I did. The only reason I could tell was because Shikamaru told me that you can tell if someone is nervous by looking for little gestures, the flicker of the eyes, the tapping of the foot, and the hand behind the head which Verge was doing all three.

Overall he seemed the most confident out of the three of us.

I couldn't let him win again. From now on everything was a competition between us. Even it was as little as making the best impression. So I pushed all of my nervous thoughts that were swirling around in my stomach and a new determination came to my eyes.

"I'm your squad leader. My name is Mako. I would tell you my last name but you brats aren't even worth wasting that much breath."

I kept my mouth shut. I knew he was just trying to get us all worked up and find out which one of us would crack first.

A smile came to my face as Verge yelled out….

"Hey treat your students with respect! Ever heard of trust! Learn it!"

Oh Verge I thought shaking my head. If this situation wasn't so dramatic I would be laughing my ass off.

"Verge Aburame…. My first impression of you is you're a short tempered little cocky son of a B***h who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. You talk about trust as if you know what as it is. But gaining from the fight you had with Obito earlier you don't know the first thing about trust…."

This was news to me. How did he know about our fight? It hadn't happened that long ago. Did word really travel that fast.

"…and as for respect you can forget about it. Respect goes both ways. In order to gain respect you have to give it. But your little outburst just ruined any chance of gaining my respect. You are going to have to work your ass of if you want to win my respect back."

That shut Verge up. He looked as if someone slapped him across the face. HARD.

Verge sat down grumbling to himself.

"As I was saying. You will refer to me as Mako-Sensei. Tomorrow we will meet at the training field where I will examine your abilities and determine if you are fit to become a ninja of the hidden leaf"

We all exchanged looks. A hand shot up. I saw Artes looking straight into Mako's mask.

"Excuse me. Before we are released shouldn't we at least learn a few things about each other? According to the shinobi handbook team members and squad leaders should act like one and how can we do that when we don't know anything about each other. You may seem tough on the outside but even you can't deny the ninja handbook." Artes said eager to find a loop hole in his words and exploit it.

"Artes Hatake… My first impression of you is that you like to gain information about people before you meet them and analyze them inside and out so you can use their own strengths and weaknesses against them later. You won't jump right into a battle unless you are certain you can win. While this is a very impressive shinobi tactic too much information will come back to bite you in the butt. For example, doesn't the shinobi handbook also say to think before you speak which clearly you didn't do?"

Whoa. This guy was good. Even I forgot that rule. Everyone usually did. Artes sat down embarrassed.

"You are correct however. I would like you to state your name and the thing you wish to most accomplish by becoming a ninja. Verge you are up first."

"My name is Verge Aburame. The thing I wish to accomplish by becoming a ninja is I want to bring honor to the Aburame name and become the strongest ninja ever. Even stronger than the hokage." Verge said smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Mako nodded

"Next. Artes."

"My name is Artes Hatake. What I wish to accomplish by becoming a ninja is to be just like my father and be a well-respected ninja."`

"Very good. Next. Obito."

I took a deep breath. Thoughts were swimming in my head trying to figure out what to say. So I closed my eyes and let my heart talk.

"My name is Obito Uzumaki son of the 6th hokage Naruto Uzumaki. I don't WISH to accomplish anything by becoming a ninja. I WILL show everyone in this village that I am my own person and not just the Hokage's kid. I WILL make my own path to greatness. I WILL make my own legacy and whatever I decide to do whether it be following in my father's footsteps to become Hokage, or learning every jutsu, or whatever. I WILL let no one get in my way. Not YOU sensei and especially not YOU Verge! BELIEVE IT!" finishing off using my father's old catch phrase.

The room was silent for a few seconds. Then Mako started clapping slowly and sarcastically.

"Obito Uzumaki… My first impression of you is that YOU WILL NEVER BECAME A GREAT NINJA!"

What? My world shattered. I felt like I was trapped in a never ending genjutsu. Just stuck and immobile.

"You say you want to become your own person except you keep acting like your father. You always mention that you are the 6th hokage's son. How can people treat you as not just the hokage's kid when you keep bringing it up? You even used your father's old catch phrase. It seems to me like you have no idea what you want to do with your life. The only thing I can say for you is you have determination and guts which is also your fathers."

"But-"I said before being interrupted.

"No. If you even stand a chance at becoming a good ninja you will take the criticism and use it."

I looked down to the floor trying hard to not cry. Shinobi don't show tears. This guy just flat out told me that my dreams will never happen.

"Now I want you all to give me your headbands. You won't need them anymore til I determine that you are fit to become a ninja."

I broke. I couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! I'm over this ninja BULL CRAP anyways. Get a new student."

I threw my headband on the ground and ran out. I hid in the bathroom until school was over and walked into my mom's office.

"Mom?"

My mom looked up and saw my face red as a tomato and water in my eyes.

"Obito? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Please don't tell me I have to call you Mrs. Hyuga right now" I said my goggles fogging up.

"Of course not Obito." She said as she came over and gathered me in her arms.

I told her everything that had just happened and that I just wanted to go home.

She grabbed her coat and checked out with Iruka who looked concerned about me.

On the way home I took her hand as if I was eight and not 12 but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was collapse in my bed and die. Other kids laughed and teased me but I tuned them out. The second I got home I rushed to my room and hid under my covers.

I heard my mom call my father although I didn't want to hear the conversation.

I just fell asleep in my bed forcing this terrible day away.

I woke up to the sound of my dad's voice.

"Obito. Obito. Wake up little bud." My dad said shaking me gently. I sat up.

"Dad?" I said sleepily

"Your mother told me everything that happened. I'm so sorry Obito." He said.

"It's ok. It's just all my life I thought I was destined to become a ninja. But now I'm not sure what to think. This day has really confused me." I said

"Come with me Obito"

I was about to protest when he picked me up and took me to the roof of the hokage mansion facing the six hokage heads.

"Now first before I tell you why we came here. Tell me what happened with your rasengan and shadow clone jutsu."

I looked at my hands.

"Their gone dad. Along with all of my other hokage level skills."

"How did you feel when that happened?"

"I… I…. I WAS SO TERRIFIED! I felt so helpless! I've never felt like this before and I didn't know what to do." I said breaking down and hugging him.

"It's okay Obito. Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step to overcoming them."

"Now listen closely Obito" he said as he kneeled down and looked into my eyes.

"You don't need to prove yourself to anyone. You are who you are. Nobody can ever change that. Just because you and I are alike in many ways it is nothing to be ashamed about. I think that's one thing that does make you different from anyone else. You and I are so close it only makes them want to be you more. So many people look up to you Obito. I know it's a lot to handle at such a young age but I'm not worried in the slightest about you. You are going to be a great ninja someday. You don't need the rasengan or the shadow clone jutsu. You just need to stop pushing your true self away. I think that's what your sensei was trying to explain to you all along. I admit that he did it in a wrong way but he was right. Just be your true self. Your true self is just how I was when I was a kid. Don't let anyone take that away from you. I'm so proud of you Obito. Now go out there and be the best ninja ever!"

My eyes glowed.

"I will! I promise you that dad!" We fist bumped which kept are promise intact.

"Now son. Look up at the great hokage heads. Few people know this but at midnight every night you can see the hokage's spirits appear on top of the heads to watch over the village."

Right on cue they all appeared. One by one. My father took me up to them and I went to each one as they put their hand on my head. My whole body started to glow. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Now u carry a piece of each of the past hokage's inside you. Whenever you need guidance just call on one of them and they will help in any way they can. I wanted to wait until you truly understood who you are."

I was still in awe as my father took me back down to my room and into my bed.

"Never forget who you are Obito"

"I won't. Not now. Not ever!"

"That's my boy. I'm going to talk to your teacher now and tell him you are still a part of team five. I will see you in the morning." My dad said as he tucked me in and said good night.

Once he left I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore after what I had just experienced so I sneaked out and went to my friend Shiki's house.

Shiki was one of Temari and Shikamaru's kids. Shiki and I go way back.

I threw some rocks at his window to wake him up.

When he finally came to the window I said

"You lazy bum. Took you long enough."

I laughed.

"Obito you ass. It's past midnight what are you doing here."

"Oh you know being my handsome and gorgeous self"

"If only you could be as handsome and gorgeous as me Obito." We joked

"Come train with me. We both start being a ninja as of tomorrow. Let's do a quick match for old time sakes."

"Ugh this is going to be such a drag. But ok let's go" Shiki reluctantly agreed.

"Just where do you think you two are going" As we looked in the doorway of Shiki's room we saw Shiki's dad Shikamaru.

"DAD? Um nowhere. Right Obito." Stuttered Shiki

"Save it Shiki. You two thought you were just going to sneak out and get past me. Well now you two are going to have to face me." Grinned Shikamaru

Shiki and I smiled. Now we knew that we weren't in trouble and that Shikimaru was going to train with us.

"You are so on! We are going to wipe the floor with you" I said jokingly

"I see you're feeling better Obito. Just what I would expect from the son of the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja," Shikimaru said

For once I was happy to be referred as my father's son.

"Meet me at the training field boys" Shikamaru said as he disappeared

Shiki and I smiled at each other.

"Race you?" Shiki asked

"Bring it!" I replied

We were having the time of our lives. We almost got lost a couple of times.

Shiki and I have a bond that can never be severed.

"Hurry up slowpoke" Shiki yelled.

When we finally reached the training field Shikamaru was there waiting for us.

"Took you kids long enough"

"I didn't know you were so eager to lose dad" replied Shiki.

"Ok. Here is how things are going to go down. If I catch both of you in my shadow possession jutsu then I win. But if you catch me in Shiki's shadow possession Jutsu then you win. Easy enough?" explained Shikamaru

"Alright let's do this" I proclaimed

"The sparring match starts in 3…..2…..1…..Begin!"

Shiki and I immediately split up. If we weren't together there was no way he could get us both at the same time.

I threw a shuriken at Shikamaru not intending to hit him but to distract him just enough to have Shiki catch him off guard.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu"

Shiki's shadow stretched out from behind his father slowly and smoothly so it wouldn't be caught.

Unfortunately being the genious that Shikamaru was he easily interpreted our strategy and used his own shadow possession jutsu to go after Shiki which startled him just enough that Shiki released jutsu and moved so he wouldn't get caught.

"Not bad boys. But you're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me."

"Ok. But just because you asked" I replied

I made a few hand signs and stopped on the tiger seal.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" I said as I took a huge breath and let a huge fireball erupt from my mouth and head straight towards Shikamaru.

I saw a smile creep up Shikamaru's face. He sent his shadow and attached it to the trail of the fireball which made the shadow bigger and wider as it came at me.

"Shadow protection Jutsu" I heard Shiki yell as A huge shadow appeared in from of me protecting me.

Shikamaru dodged the fireball that was hurtling towards him.

"Thanks for the save man."

"No problem. Just try not to keep being the damsel in distress" Shiki replied

We laughed.

"Obito how are you going to win this fight if you don't analyze the situation first" Shikamaru asked

"The same way my dad does. By never giving up" I laughed.

"Just the answer I was hoping to hear." He nodded.

"Ok Shiki. Time to get serious. Battle formation Obiki"

"Right. Let's go Obito."

Shiki charged towards his father.

"Hidden mist Jutsu"

A huge mist covered the training field.

Heh. Now he can't see where to send his shadow but since there are two of us we can easily send each other messages of where he is.

Shiki stopped charging and pulled out kunai and twirled them around his finger a few times and threw them towards his father.

Shikimaru dodged them and sent his shadow towards the direction of the kunai but by then Shiki had already moved.

"Water style: Water Clone Jutsu" I summoned water clones as they went to attack Shikamaru keeping him busy.

While he was distracted I quickly met up with Shiki to determine our next move.

"Ok that sounds good. Let's do it."

When the mist cleared Shiki and I charged towards him.

"A frontal attack won't work boys" Shikamaru said as he sent his shadow towards us. It hit Shiki and stopped him in his tracks. Shiki just smiled as I used his back as a trampoline and bounced over him to get closer to Shikamaru.

"Hmph. I will say I'm impressed. Sacrifices must be made in order to achieve your goal." Shikamaru said

Right before my fist connected with his face my fist froze and I looked and saw I also was trapped by his shadow which he had sent from behind him.

"Look like it's over boys. I wi-" He stopped in the middle because he couldn't move his body.

"What" He said

"You what Shikamaru?" I said as Shiki and I disappeared into water

We stepped out from behind him with Shiki's shadow on Shikamaru.

"Water clones?"

"Haha. Yup it was Shiki's plan." I said.

Shiki released his shadow.

"Well done. You both have grown a lot since the last time we did this exercise. It's too bad you aren't on the same team. Your teamwork is incredible."

"ALRIGHT!" Shiki and I yelled as we jumped and high fived each other.

We all hung out for a while until Shikamaru and Shiki had to leave. He said that he would inform my parents where I was so they wouldn't worry.

I thanked him and said goodbye to Shiki.

I decided to keep training.

After a couple of hours of training my team finally arrived.

I was dirty and bruised but still in the greatest mood I had ever been in in my entire life.

"Well look who is late." I teased

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I ran up to them with a huge grin on my face.

"Hmph. Looks like we aren't rid of you yet" said Verge

"Nope. You're gonna have to do better than that" I replied

Mako-Sensei went over the rules to us of what we had to do.

"Now that all of you are here let's begin." Mako said as he took out two silver bells attached to a string.

"All you have to do is take these bells away from me and you pass"

We all looked at each other puzzled. There had to be some kind of catch. My dad told me that Kakashi made him take a test involving bells but he wouldn't tell me anything else.

I finally spoke up

"That's it? It can't be that easy?"

"Now whoever said it was going to be easy" Mako replied.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I closed my eyes and thought to myself. There has to be something he isn't telling us.

"Artes?" I heard Mako say looking at Artes who had her hand raised.

"Why are there only two bells? I mean this is a 3 man squad. Shouldn't there be another bell?" Artes asked.

I hadn't thought of that until she mentioned it. I didn't like where this was going. But I got the feeling Mako did. You could just hear the pleasure in his voice when he said

"Cunning as ever Artes. Correct there are only two bells. That's because only two of you will pass. The other will be sent back to the ninja academy. Guess not all of you will be able to keep your vow of getting your headband back"

Verge acted out before any of us could even react.

"You've gotta be kidding me? I've come too far to get kicked back to the beginning. I'll just take one of those bells right now!"

Verge charged towards Mako.

Mako vanished and reappeared behind Verge with a kunai to his throat.

"Not so fast Verge. I didn't say go"

I could feel the blood rushing in my body. I was so pumped for this. No way would I be the one to go back now. I hope you're ready for this.

Putting his Kunai back into his pouch Mako said

"Oh yeah. One more thing. This is new to this test. I'm going to assign you all an element out water, earth, fire , and Air. Whatever element you're given you can only use Justu's from that element. You all need to learn the most out of the least."

Verge was gonna complain again but he bit his tongue.

"Sounds good already!. Let's do this! We're ready!" I proclaimed.

"Are you so sure about that Obito? You have no idea what I'm capable of"

"Who cares. I'm getting my headband back. Bet on it" I replied putting my goggles over my forehead where my headband would've been.

"Very well. Obito your element is air, Verge-Earth, Artes-Water, and I will be fire. Any questions?"

We all disappeared from his sight and hid.

"I'll take that as a yes. Very well. GO!" Mako announced.

Nothing happened for the first few seconds. Everyone was waiting to see who would make the first move.

I figured since no one was going to do anything anytime soon I might as well get this fight started.

I knew where everyone was so I threw two Kunai one that showed where Artes was hiding and one that showed where Verge was hiding.

I quickly moved from my location so I wouldn't be spotted.

Artes also moved quickly realizing what happened.

Verge instead of moving walked out form his hiding spot and picked up the kunai.

"Thanks Obito. I was waiting for someone to finally start." Verge yelled

I saw Mako shaking his head. Verge maybe powerful but man he was stupid sometimes.

"Alright Sensei. Just you and me. One on One" Verge challenged

"Well considering you're the only dumb ninja who actually gave up his position I guess it is one on one"

Clearly Sensei's attempt to provoke Verge worked as Verge shot the kunai towards Mako.

Mako easily avoided the kunai.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu"

A huge flame shaped like a dragon headed towards Verge.

"Not so fast! Earth Style: Mud Wall"

Verge put his hands on the ground creating a giant earth wall that intercepted the flame.

"Earth Style: Mud Wave:

The earth rose from under Verge and became a giant wave that was moving for Mako.

"Earth Style: Earth Bullets"

Verge shot out huge boulders from the earth wave and started hurling them at Mako.

Mako instead of trying to dodge the boulders used them as the stepping stones to get up to Verge.

One second Mako was right in front of Verge about to attack the next he disappeared.

Verge dismissed the Mud wave and dropped back to the ground.

I was confused and I bet Verge was too by the way he was looking around the training field.

Verge looked in every direction unsure of where he could have vanished.

"Explosive tag technique"

A voice rung out through the field as a bunch of explosive tags appeared of thin air and started rushing for Verge and attached itself to Verge

Is this guy crazy? Is he seriously trying to kill us? Ok it's official. Mako-Sensei is crazy!

I thought about stepping out and helping but then I remember our fight back at the academy and pushed the thought out of mind.

If he wants to get himself killed then be my guest.

I may not have helped out but sure enough someone did.

"Water Style: Hand of waves"

A giant force of water came at Verge and distinguished the exploding tags as Verge began pulling them off.

"What the hell Artes! I had the situation under control" Verge yelled out mad that he was soaked from head to toe.

"Ya right. You're welcome Verge" Artes voice called out.

Artes. I thought you were smart enough not to fall for one of Sensei's trick. Mako knows where you're hiding now.

Speaking of Sensei. Where is he?

Verge and Artes continued arguing. I definitely was not going to get involved.

"Whatever Artes! Come out Sensei or are you to scared that you will get your butt kicked" Verge yelled.

Nothing happened.

"Fine! Have it your way. I'll just find you myself!"

Verge was clearly getting frustrated and that would be his downfall.

"Earth Style: Mud Wolves"

5 wolves formed out of the ground.

"Go! Find Mako Sensei!"

The wolves split up. One came back fast with nothing.

But Verge didn't think it was nothing.

"Ha you thought you could hide from me" Verge said talking to air.

What is going on!?

"I'll take one of those bells now" Verge said as he knelt down and grabbed a fist full of nothing.

"Ha suck it Obito and Artes! Guess I'm the one getting my headband back."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I just saw him prancing around happily.

Then Mako reappeared and knocked him out from behind.

"Shinobi tactic 1. Genjutsu. I'll admit you know some pretty power jutsu for someone your age but that power was also what caused you to lose. Its strange genjutsu shouldn't affect the Aburame clan but for some reason it managed to work on you."

Now I understood. Genjutsu. The Illusion jutsu. Everything seems real in a genjutsu. Even other people. Verge was in the genjutsu the second Mako disappeared. Verge fell right into that one.

Well guess that means Verge was down.

One down.

Just Artes and I were left and I had a good feeling I wouldn't be who he was after.

After all I wasn't the one who gave away their position.

Artes must've known that as well which is why she walked out of her hiding place towards Mako.

"Artes. It's not like you to make a big error and give up your location"

Artes just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"What can I say. I like to change things up."

"Hopefully you can make it more challenging then Verge did"

"Please. Don't compare me to that fail of a ninja."

"Is that why you saved him? Is he your ninja boyfriend or something?" Mako teased.

Artes responded by punching him right in the stomach.

Ouch! Bet you that hurt! Mako sunk down that's when I saw it. A quick snap of the fingers.

Artes was playing right into Mako's hands.

I didn't notice it before in the fight with Verge but somehow I knew that he was whipping up another genjutsu.

I knew I was right when I saw Artes eyes widen and fall to her knees.

This must've been the other type of genjutsu.

The kind that ninja use for torture.

I started to walk away knowing that Artes had already lost.

A chill went up my spine as I heard Artes scream and start to call out people's names.

I heard that in this type of genjutsu's it's only been a few seconds in real time but in the genjutu it feels like hours are going by. Even days!

I pushed my ear protectors up against my ears trying to block out the screaming.

I couldn't stand it!

I had to do something about it!

I focused on breaking into the genjutsu.

I put my hands together.

"Release" I whispered

I let out a sigh of relief as she started breathing normally again.

You owe me big time Artes.

"Genjutsu again Sensei? Stop hiding!"

Artes stood up.

"Very well. Ready for your next test"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu"

"Water Style: Water dragon Jutsu"

Both dragons collided with each other as ember and rain drops flew out.

"Here I come Sensei!" Artes announced as she rushed Mako throwing kicks and punches giving almost no reaction time for him.

Alright Artes! Way to go!

"Water Style: Water whip jutsu"

Artes lashed out a rope of water that wrapped around Mako's leg as she pulled making him trip.

"Exploding flame shot"

A huge barrier appeared around Mako and evaporated the water that was stuck on him.

"Impressive Artes"

"You haven't seen anything yet"

"Water style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"

Instead of water coming out a huge bolt of lightning release came out and started lashing out in every direction destroying everything in sight. One even made a gash on my cheek.

"No not now! It's never gotten out of control this much before" Artes yelled.

Mako quickly understood what was happening and rushed for Artes blocking all of her chakra points and rendering her unconscious. The lightning release faded away.

"Shinobi tactic number 2. Ninjutsu. You're a smart girl Artes but you still need to get that lightning release under control otherwise it could be your very own demise"

There! He finally dropped his guard!

"Wind Style: Spiraling wind ball"

A little ball of wind formed in my hand and shot out at Mako.

It may be small but it is a fast and powerful technique.

Most people would assume that I was trying to hit Mako.

Those people would be wrong.

No the goal of this test was to get the bells. So naturally I aimed the ball at the bells tied to Mako.

The wind ball sliced right through the string and the bell flew through the air.

NOW!

I lept from my hiding spot out into the open quickly so I could grab the bell without trying to waste too much Chakra.

I reached out and almost grabbed the bell when Mako grabbed the back of my coat and flung me back the other direction.

Damn! So close.

Mako walked over to the bell and picked it up.

I decided that I wasn't going to give him any to time to rest or think or even taunt me.

"Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu"

A huge gust came from the air around us and picked up the dust from the ground and started whipping around ferociously.

It was hard to see which my plan was so I quickly retreated back to the trees to gain an advantage.

I heard the sound of snapping which triggered an immediate response from me.

I clapped my hands together again.

"Release"

No way was I going to get caught in a stinking genjutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix flower Jutsu" I heard coming from behind me.

"What! That's not possible! How is he so fast"

Rat. Tiger. Snake. Dog. Ox.

I made these hand signs and stopped on Ox.

"Wind Style: Twister shot"

Two huge funnels of wind shot out of my arms and swallowed the fire up and spit it back out towards Mako Sensei.

Ninjutsu wasn't going to work either.

I wasn't going to lose until that bell was in my hand.

I went back out into the open again to catch my breath.

That was close. Too close. I need to be more careful.

What I saw next made me freeze in utter shock and horror.

Mako formed the rasengan in his hand.

It's not possible!

Mako spewed flames onto the Rasengan and it grew bigger and turned red.

I tried to move but I looked down and saw chakra threads wrapped around my body so I was stuck.

Mako charged towards me as I readied myself for the end.

I shut my eyes. I know when I've been beaten.

No pain came.

I was suddenly behind Mako.

The chakra threads were gone too.

Mako's rasengan vanished.

I didn't know it at the time but I had used the space-time migration technique. I traveled through space and time and appeared behind Mako.

Unfortunately since it was the first it drained away over half of my chakra.

I still tried to fight back with taijutsu but to be honest I'm a little rusty on my taijutsu so I got owned pretty bad.

Blood streamed down my bottom lip to my chin. I glared up at him.

Attempting to throw one more punch at him I fell to the ground completely drained of my chakra.

"Shinobi tactic number 3. Taijutsu. You excel at ninjutsu and genjutsu Obito but in order to survive in this world you need all three and right now taijutsu is what you need to work on."

My vision became blurry as I passed out.

We all woke up tied to poles.

"I thought at least one of you would understand the point of this exercise" Mako said shaking his head at us.

"What do you mean? Wasn't the point to get the bells so we could pass" asked Artes

"No! Do I have to spell it out for you. T-E-A-M-W-O-R-K! TEAM WORK!"

We all looked at each other

"Now wait just a second! There were only two bells! That would've led to team conflict" Verge accused

"Exactly! I wanted to see if you guys would be able to overcome that and work side by side" Mako replied.

Mako vanished and reappeared behind my pole and put a kunai to my throat. The ropes around Artes fell as well.

"Now for your punishment! Artes kill Verge or Obito dies" Mako ordered.

We all looked scared as hell. We weren't sure how to react. I felt my throat get all dry as a sweat drop fell onto the kunai in front of me.

Mako put the kunai away which made me release a sigh.

"That's what happens. A teammate gets taken hostage and you're stuck with an unimaginable choice."

Verge, Artes, and I looked into each other's eyes and read the same reaction.

ATTACK!

Artes took out three shuriken and threw them. Two of the shurikens cut the ropes that restrained Verge and I and the last one was aimed towards Mako.

"Why you little brats" Mako growled.

Verge and I glanced over to each other and nodded.

"Earth Style: Dark swamp Jutsu" Verge yelled as sticky swamp goo came from under him like quick sand.

"Go Obito" Verge shouted.

"Right! Wind rock barrage" I yelled.

I summoned a great force of wind that surrounded Mako chucking boulders at him from every direction. He could barely dodge them since he was stuck in the swamp.

"Artes. You're up!" I shouted

"I got it!" She replied.

Verge and I knelt down as she springed off our backs and next to Mako.

I dismissed my Jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"

Artes created a prison of water around Mako as Verge dismissed his Jutsu as well.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu"

"Wind Style: Air Dragon Jutsu"

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

Our three dragons emerged.

"It's over Sensei. We win." I gloated.

Mako clapped sarcastically inside the prison.

"Not bad. Not bad at all" Mako said.

Our three dragons attacked the prison resulting in a big explosion that shook the whole field.

Mako came out unscratched.

"I think you guys get the point now. Close your eyes and hold out your hands"

We did and I smiled when I opened my eyes and saw my head band in my hand.

"Congrats. You all passed. Team five starts in the morning" Mako said happily.

I tied it around my forehead and threw a fist in the air

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day I woke up bright and early. Passing Mako's test yesterday got me so pumped for our first mission. I know it would probably only be a d or c rank mission but I still couldn't wait!

I leaped out of bed, threw on my clothes, and ate breakfast as fast as I could.

I would've been out that door in 5 seconds flat except for the fact that my mom and dad stopped me.

My mom combed my hair and wiped the food off my face.

Motherly instincts.

"Mom quit it!" I said annoyed but not rude.

"I'm so proud of you Obito. After all you went through two days ago you still managed to follow your dream and let nothing get in your way. My baby boy is all grown up" My mom said with shining eyes.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh mom. Thanks for everything." I said hugging her knowing that would make her feel better.

Then my mom stepped back and my Dad stepped forward.

"You remember everything I told you son?" He asked

"Yup. Don't worry I haven't forgotten. It's all in here. " I said knocking on my head

" Haha. That's good Obito but you have to have it in here too" My dad said putting a hand on my heart

"Ok dad. I won't forget." I nodded.

"That's my boy" He said proudly then ruffling my hair.

Right before I walked out I turned and faced my parents again.

"Oh dad. One more thing."

"Yes Obito?"

"Now that I'm a ninja do I have to start calling you hokage?" I asked jokingly

"That's Mr. Hokage to you" He replied

We all shared a laugh.

"Well Bye mom. Bye dad. Love you!" I yelled running out waving at them.

My mom was crying into my dad's shoulder and my dad was waving at me giving one his classic grins.

X_X

I started walking after a while since I didn't want to waste my energy anymore then I would need to. I was just about to turn the corner when SMACK! I run right into someone. I had a bad habit of this I guess.

Usually I would be a little upset but since it was THIS person I let it slide.

"OW. Oh hey Obito. Sorry about that" Aoshima said.

I saw some groceries on the ground that she dropped. I felt like an idiot. I picked them up and handed them to her.

"Here" I smiled at her.

"Why, Obito! If you keep acting like such a gentleman people will think you've got a crush on me!" Aoshima laughed.

I was blushing so hard.

"Um. Ya. Wouldn't want people to think that right?" I said awkward laughing loudly.

"You really are your father's son. Funny and Cute" She said.

She thinks I'm CUTE! Score!

"Oh I heard you passed your test. Congrats Obito!"

"Um thanks Aoshima. I gotta go speaking of which!" I said trying to come with an excuse so I wouldn't embarrass myself anymore then I already had.

"Wait Obito" She grabbed my hand which was very sweaty but she didn't seem to mind.

"Let's go see a movie later!" she asked

"Ok" I nodded.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask?" She asked

"Ask….? Ask what?"

"Duh…Ask me to go to a movie!"

"But you just said…"

"Obito!" She sighed shaking her head. I was so lost. "Girls NEVER ask boys out."

"T-they don't?" I asked nervously.

Aoshima let go of my hand.

"You're clueless aren't you?" She giggled. "Okay just ask me if I want to go to the movies. Okay?"

"Okay here goes. Aoshima…Will you come to the movies with me?" I asked

She thought for a second and then said "I'll think about it." As she ran off.

WHAT!?

"G-GIRLS! WHAT A PAIN IN THE NECK!"

X_X

After my embarrassing encounter with Aoshima I finally made it to the training field where Mako-Sensei was supposed to tell us our mission. But Mako was nowhere to be found. It was just me Artes, and Verge. Where was he? You would think if he could move so fast he would be able to be there on time.

We waited for an hour when I finally started getting bored. For Example:

"IM BORED!" I moaned

"Shut up Obito we all are!" Verge barked back. We still weren't on each other's good side.

Artes was really quiet which was completely opposite from me so it made me feel uncomfortable.

"OOOOOO! Someone is still Mr. grumpy pants!" I teased.

"Go jump in a lake!" He yelled.

I was about to respond but then I thought hmmmmmmm not a bad idea.

I took off my coat, my headband, goggles, ear protectors, arm bands, and shoes.

Life was so much easier now that I didn't wear a shirt under my coat. It was hard to convince my mom but my dad broke her down.

Artes and Verge were just watching me.

I walked over to the lake in the training field and touched the water. It seemed ok. Then I jumped in and made a giant splash that got Verge and Artes wet.

"COOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDD!" I yelled jumping out of the water like a fish and fell back in.

I quickly adjusted to the water's temperature after that although Verge and Artes didn't seem too happy about getting wet.

I swam around for a good 45 minutes having fun and playing when Mako finally arrived.

"It's about time! You're late!" I yelled at him as I stepped out of the water and shook myself off like a dog. Then I put my clothes back on.

"Well that clearly didn't stop you from entertaining yourself. Sorry I had a few errands to run" Mako apologized.

Although we all got the feeling that he wasn't really sorry.

"Whatever let's just hurry up before fish boy has another go again." Verge said.

"Hey-" Mako cut me off before I could even get started.

"Our first mission is to escort a resident from the Cloud Village to the Leaf Village so that they can relocate here. It's a C rank mission so you guys should feel honored. Most genin only receive D rank missions. Any questions?" Mako explained

"Don't we usually receive our missions from the hokage?" I asked.

"Yes but considering that your daddy is the hokage all the jonin agreed that I should choose our missions so no one gets any special treatment just because they are the hokage's son" Mako replied

"Oh." I said putting my hand behind my head.

"Anyone else?"

"How are we gonna get there? After all the Cloud Village isn't exactly close by and I'm not walking all the way with this doofus" Verge said pointing at me.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" I yelled as Mako sighed and held me back.

"Correct Verge. It is far away but that won't be a problem. I have a technique that can get us there in five seconds. Unfortunately I can only carry one of you at a time there. Also this technique uses a lot of Chakra so once we get there and find our client I won't be able to use the same technique to get us back. Then we will have to walk back" Mako explained still holding me back from strangling Verge.

"Fine. Let's just go already then" Verge said annoyed

"Very Well. But first I need you boys to go to the entrance of the Village. I need to talk with Artes alone." Mako said darkly.

"Fine by me! Let's go Verge!" I said pulling him along.

X-X

We argued the whole way there. I swear this guy didn't have a nice bone in his body.

"What is your problem!"

"YOU!"

We would've gone further except that there was a commotion going on at the entrance.

A frantic man and women were talking to three jonin.

"Have you seen our son!? He went missing a month ago and we've been to every other village! This is our last hope!" The frantic woman said.

"Calm down mam. You are worrying the villagers." One of the jonin said.

"We are just trying to find our son god dammit!" The frantic man argued.

"Honey look there he is" pointing at me. She ran up to me and started crushing me in her arms.

"HEY let me go!" I used substitution to get out of her grip.

"Huh? Oh my apologies. It's just that you looked so much like my boy. He has your color hair and he's around your height" The lady said getting a closer look at me.

"What happened?" I asked

"Our son was taken from us in the middle of the night by this ninja with a mask. We've looked for him everywhere. My name is Kio and this is my wife Kaya" The man said walking up to us.

Verge caught this before I did.

"Your headbands. Are you from the Cloud Village?" Verge asked.

"Why yes we are young man. " Kaya answered.

"That's quite the trip" Verge said suspiciously.

"Anything for our son" Kio answered.

"My name is Obito and this is Verge. Say we are headed over to the Cloud Village for a mission. Would you like us to check over there and see if there is any more news of him? What's your son's name?" I said.

"That would be wonderful. We can't thank you enough. Our son's name is Masamune." Kaya said.

"Ok it's settled. We will let you know what happens when we get back" I gave them the nice guy thumbs up.

With that we left them and waited for Mako and Artes to arrive.

X-X

I decided to keep what happened to me that way no one would get distracted from the mission. I just hoped Verge could keep his big mouth shut too.

"Glad you guys could finally make it" Verge said rudely.

"Oh put a sock in it bug boy" Artes said.

Well she seems in a better mood then she was earlier.

"LET'S GO!" I shouted.

"Easy Obito. Now who wants to go first?" Mako asked.

"I do! I do!" I said excitedly.

Secretly I just wanted to get there first so I could have a look around the Village and gain some information.

"Alright come on Obito climb on." Mako bent down and I looped my arms around his neck and got on his back.

"YAY" I yelled.

"Now hang on tight. I don't want you falling off because I can't go back for you. As for you two try not to kill each other til I get back.

Then Mako and I started glowing blue.

Then one second we were there the next we were zooming through a path made up of crystals.

"What's going on sensei?"

"This is my technique Obito. This is something that only I can do."

"I see" trying to hang on tight.

Then a light appeared at the end of the crystal pass.

"Don't cover your eyes Obito. You'll only fall off" Mako told me.

I shut my eyes tight. Then when I opened them we were there. I hopped off Mako's back.

"That was amazing sensei!" I exclaimed.

"Stay here. I will be right back" Mako said. Then he left.

Psh forget that. I knew I only had a few seconds before he returned so I quickly ran into the Village.

It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The buildings in the village touched the clouds they were so tall.

I ran straight to the chief of police's office.

When I walked in the roof looked just like clouds. Like you could touch them.

The room was crowded with people who all looked worried and scared.

I pushed my way up to the main desk.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a missing boy" I stated.

"Who isn't? Look at the board over there." A stressed out Jonin said.

I walked over to the board. My mouth dropped as I saw how many boys were there. Hundreds of missing boys all around the same age. I tried to find Masamune's picture but was shoved out of the way by frantic parents.

I ran into another board and saw 10 pictures on the board.

"What's this board?" I asked another Jonin.

No one was even near this board. They were all next to the missing kids board.

"That's the wanted criminals board" He said.

I looked at each picture. Each one of them looked scary in their own way. I glanced over and saw another picture being put up. I walked over to it. It was a lady who looked crazy and psychotic.

"Hey boy! If you ever run into this lady make sure you run away as fast as you can. We just got a lead saying that this woman named Misfraud is the one who's responsible for all these disappearances. Promise me you won't go anywhere with her." He told me.

"I promise" I said innocently.

I ran out of the police office.

So it wasn't just Masamune who vanished. It was hundreds of kids.

And this lady named Misfraud is responsible for them.

Phew! I have a lot more work to do.

"Excuse me. You're from the Leaf Village are you not?" I turned around and saw a woman with a yellow and green coat, red shorts, a red shirt and a red bow, she also had purple paint on her cheeks.

"Um Yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh Good! I apologize. Where are my manners? My name is Amethyst. I'm the client who requested your assistance. I saw your headband and knew you must be my escort." The woman said.

"Ok. My name is-" I started

"OBITO! I told you to stay put!" I heard as Mako-Sensei and the rest of Squad 5 came up to me.

"But….but….." I tried to explain

"Please don't blame him. It's my fault. I called him over to ask him something." Amethyst explained to Mako

"Sensei this is our client. Team five meet Amethyst. Amethyst this is Mako, Verge, and Artes." I introduced.

I thought I saw Amethyst give a quick sneer towards Artes but then I convinced myself I only imagined it.

"I see. Good work Obito. Now Verge and Obito come with me and we will get Amethyst's supplies. Artes you stay here with Amethyst. We won't be gone long." Mako instructed.

We went to her house and collected all of her things. I saw Mako staring at something for a while but I didn't know what so I didn't bother to ask.

When we got back Amethyst was waiting for us smiling but Artes looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Her face was pale and sweat was dripping off her forehead.

"Hey Artes are you ok" I asked putting my hand on her forehead.

Then her face went from pale to red.

"I'm fine Obito. Just fine." She replied.

"Ok team time to set off. Are you ready Amethyst?" Mako announced.

"I'm ready. Let's go" Amethyst nodded.

She smiled at me and I grinned back at her.

I looked back at the Cloud Village and vowed I would find Masamune soon.

I had to.

A promise is a promise.

And I DON'T break promises

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The mission wasn't anything like I expected it to be. I thought it would be like what happened in the movies where rogue ninjas came out of nowhere and just started attacking randomly. That's what I was hoping for at least. So far nothing had happened yet.

"How much farther Sensei!" I moaned after only walking for 15 minutes.

Mako looked down at me. It was still hard to tell what he was thinking because of his mask. I mean seriously who he thinks he is fooling with that.

"Obito, we just started. We're still at least 3 days away from the Leaf Village" He replied.

"Aw man" I sighed and kicked a rock on the ground.

"Cheer up Obito. We'll get there soon." Amethyst came up from behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Haha ya guess you're right . Besides this way I can show you my awesome jutsu's if any bad guys show up" I laughed.

"What do you think this is twerp? A fanfiction? Ninja won't just show up out of nowhere and attack." Verge commented.

I glared at him.

"Well who asked you!" I yelled.

I saw Artes tense up and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Amethyst. A little too tightly if you ask me.

"OW what the heck Artes!" I said as I smacked her hand away.

What was wrong with everyone today. Artes was as pale as a ghost ever since we left. Verge was quieter then he normally is and Mako Sensei kept glancing to the left and right nervously as if something was following us. It seemed like the only people who were acting like themselves were me and Amethyst.

I started speed walking faster away from everyone. They were getting on my nerves.

I stopped when I saw a man on the street holding out a piece of paper.

"Sensei!" I called him.

I waited for everyone to catch up.

"Who do you think he is?" Verge asked suspiciously

"Should we just go around him? What is he doing out here?" I also asked.

We all looked at Mako expecting him to do something or say something.

He didn't disappoint.

Mako walked up to the man and spoke to him for at least a good five minutes.

Verge and I exchanged glances. Amethyst stood in between us looking concerned. Artes stood slightly behind us. I noticed Amethyst expression.

"No need to worry. This won't be long. Sensei has this under control. We'll be back on the road in no time" I assured her.

Although to be honest I myself was getting worried. Mako-Sensei sure knew how to waste time.

"Thank you Obito. Artes will you please go see what is taking Mako so long?" Amethyst asked.

Artes nodded nervously. I noticed Verge look from Artes to Amethyst suspiciously. Then he looked at me. I smiled and waved knowing that would annoy him.

Verge snorted and walked up with Artes. Hehe he makes it too easy sometimes.

"Obito? You don't think we will run into any bad guys on the way to the leaf right?" Amethyst said worried.

I smirked at her and winked.

"Having second thoughts are you? Haha We'll be fine. Nothings gonna harm you. Not while I'm around" I said boldly.

Amethyst knelt down and kissed my forehead. I blushed. That was unexpected.

"I am forever in your debt Obito." Amethyst bowed towards me.

"I haven't even done anything yet." I said a little confused and a little embarrassed by the kiss too.

Amethyst ignored what I said.

"Obito, what's your last name? You look oddly familiar." She asked.

I was about to answer when Mako came back with Artes and Verge. He looked pretty serious.

"From here on out we need to be careful. Apparently there have been some wanted ninja roaming around here. I got a picture of all of them" Mako announced as he laid out the portraits.

My eyes froze on one of them. It was HER again. The picture I was glancing at was the same one I saw back at the cloud village. Misfraud. So she is around here somewhere. PERFECT! Now I can rescue Masamune and all the other kids.

"Shouldn't we go after them then? After all they are wanted for a reason." I asked Mako.

Mako looked down at me. His eyes piercing like daggers through his mask.

"That'll have to wait for another time. Right now we need to stick to the mission"

I nodded. I was still upset about it but I understood. But just because I understood doesn't mean I was gonna follow it.

We kept moving. I tried to keep myself entertained as we walked. I counted clouds and argued with Verge and talked with Amethyst. Mako even listened to me babble for a while. The only one I couldn't seem to interact with was Artes. She was off in her own a little world.

After A few hours of walking I decided I was gonna try to get Artes to laugh.

I ran up to where Artes was and started making goofy faces at her. So far I had no luck she just look confused.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You keep your tongue out like that a fly will land on it" Artes proclaimed.

"NEVER!" I said still keeping my tongue out.

Hmmmmmm. This isn't working either.

I tried everything I could think of. I did handstands, ran around in circles, hit myself. Nothing. This girl could not be cracked.

"I give up" I said frustrated. Verge walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder which surprised me.

"Don't take it personally twerp. Girls are weird to begin with." Verge said

"Haha. Ya man. You hear that Artes. Guys rule! Me and Verge against the world!" I shouted.

I spoke without think and it took both Verge and I a second to figure out what just happened. We were actually getting along. How did that happen?

There was a long awkward silence.

"You retard! You never know when to shut your mouth!" Verge shouted

"You started it Jerk!" I responded.

Then we started arguing again. Back to being rivals.

We would've continued except that something interrupted us.

Artes burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her as she couldn't stop laughing at what just happened.

Who would've guessed that would be the one thing that she finds funny.

"Yes! I knew I could get you to laugh!" I winked at her.

Then she stopped laughing and her face turned red again.

Now I was the one who was confused. Verge seemed to notice Artes reaction too.

Mako appeared in front of us and hit Verge and I. He also pulled Artes hair.

"Are you trying to bring all those wanted ninja out towards us!" He hissed.

"Sorry." all three of us said together.

This had been a really boring mission so far. Nothing interesting had happened and when I try to have a little fun I get hit in the back of the head. What the heck!

I didn't talk to anyone after that besides Amethyst. She was the only one who seemed to know what I was going through.

The sun was starting to set when Mako told us that we would stop and rest here for the night to conserve our energy and strength. I didn't argue with this decision. Even as pissed off as I was with everyone I had to admit was tired from walking all day. Mako assigned us all tasks to set up for the night.

He and I were going to go collect food and firewood for the night while Verge and Artes would stay back with Amethyst and work on setting things up there.

I felt a little awkward traveling with just Mako. We didn't have the best chemistry at the moment. But when I think about it, I don't have chemistry with anyone on this team. Verge was rude and cocky, Artes was quiet and unsocial, and Mako was just mysterious. He seemed like he had this whole secret that he wouldn't let anyone in on. We were just the worst team to pair up.

I sighed and looked up at the orange sky. I secretly wished that some way, any way I could be on Aoshima's team. Or Shiki's team. At least I knew we could get along and work together. Maybe I would have a word with my father when I get back after this mission.

Thinking about Aoshima reminded me of our movie date we had. I smiled remembering her answer. I'd been trying to get a date with that girl from the minute I saw her and even though I'm still not sure about how she feels about me I know that at least she likes me. There was no girl like her in this world. This only made me want her even more.

My goggles started getting foggy and tears were welling up in my eyes. I wasn't sure if Mako noticed and I really didn't care. As cheesy as it sounds love is one of the strongest things in the world and man did the love bug bite me bad.

I stopped walking as Mako came across a river. I put my goggles on my forehead as I wiped my tears away. I'd only been gone a day and I miss everyone back at the village. All of my friends and family. My whole life I had wanted to get out of that village and now I can't wait to go back.

I walked up and chuckled at Mako who was trying to catch fish out of the stream and failing by the looks of it. I almost teased him about it but held my tongue. I wasn't gonna break the quiet game I had been playing since I was still mad about him hitting me. No, I simply went into the stream, sat down, and started meditating thinking back to when Shiki and I were going fishing with our fathers.

My dad and Shikimaru took us out to a small lake when we were about 5. They said they wanted to have some father son bonding time. Though it was mostly just father-father and son-son bonding time. Shiki and I would play while our fathers relived the glory days. Shiki and I both saw a big fish jump out of the water and the way we looked at each other we knew that we had to catch it. We giggled and laughed as we charged into the lake after the fish.

Dad and Shikamaru watched us with great enjoyment at our attempts to catch this fish. After a while we started getting frustrated. We started to use jutsus, anything we had to catch it (which is what Mako seemed to be resorting to now). Eventually we just gave up. Disappointed we couldn't catch the fish we started crying (hey we were only 5, don't hate). Our dads just smirked at each other and picked us up and took us into the shallow end of the lake and sat us down on their laps.

"Now listen boys. Just because you can't do it the first time don't give up. You'll get the hang of it eventually." My dad told us.

"Now here is how you catch a fish. Just be patient and calm. Meditate if it helps. Imagine yourself melting into the water. Become the lake. Feel how it flows back and forth, side to side. Try to picture everything in you. Picture the dirt at the bottom, the sky at the top, even the living things like the fish. When you finally connect with the water's aura wait for something in your body to send a shock through you then lift your arm as quick as you can and….." Shikamaru explained as he pulled up the big fish we were trying to catch.

Shiki and I giggled and applauded.

After we cooked the fish and ate it we all went home.

From that day on and practiced Shikamaru's fish catching technique every day. We never gave up and eventually we did get the hang of it.

Trying to block out Mako's frustrated screams at the fish I pictured everything I learned from Shikamaru. I felt my spirit flow into the water and moved with the waters current. I could feel everything in the stream. The creatures, the ground, etc.

Five fish were moving slowly through the stream and I decided those were the ones I would catch. I cleared my mind and waited for just the right moment to pull my arm up. My hand was slowly moving around the water. Wait for it….

NOW! I felt that spark surge through me and I quickly brought up my arm and smiled when I saw my five fish wiggling around in my hand.

I smirked at Mako looking over in awe at me. What I wouldn't pay to see his reaction behind that mask.

I walked over to him and tossed the five fish at him. He caught them easily but I was just enjoying the fact that I got to show up my sensei.

"You're slipping Mako. Better start picking up the pace or Obito here is gonna pass you"

I whirled around quickly and saw an anbu with purple hair standing on top of a tree. A lady about 25.

I took a kunai out of my pouch and whirled it around my finger and caught it being cautious just in case this was an enemy.

"You trained him well Mako. He's prepared for anything it seems." The lady said.

I was about to pounce when I heard Mako yell.

"D-DOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

I relaxed when I heard that because if this was an enemy Mako would've struck first ask questions later.

"What? No good to see you? No, how are you? Honestly Mako someone ought to teach you how to treat a lady." The lady named Doku said as she hopped down off the tree in front of us.

I put my kunai away as I walked up to her.

"My name is Obito Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you." I said bowing to her.

"Oh I know all about you son of the Hokage. It's very nice to meet you in person. Hopefully none of Mako's bitterness rubbed off on you. My name is Doku." She shook my hand.

I liked Doku. We both had something in common. Making fun of Mako.

Mako still wanting an explanation walked up to Doku.

"I repeat, what are you doing here Doku?"

"If you must know Sai told me to come as back up just in case of you know what." Doku said getting serious.

I heard Mako mutter something silently.

Doku hit Mako on the back of the head which made me laugh.

"Mako you lazy bum. Making Obito get all the fish while you play around in the water like a child. I'm beginning to wonder who is really the teacher around here." Doku laughed.

"Obito would you be a dear and go catch another fish while I straighten your sensei out?" Doku asked

I nodded trying to make a good impression on this new friend.

I walked back over to the lake and repeated the procedure. It took a little longer this time since there weren't any fish coming upstream for a while.

Once I finished I walked back towards them and was trying to figure out how they knew each other. Then it clicked. I get it.

THEY MUST BE DATING!

So that's why Mako was so nervous when Doku showed up. Hehe well I know how to have more fun now.

I saw that Doku took Mako's mask and Mako was covering his face with a big tree branch filled with leaves as he yelled at Doku and tried to retrieve his mask.

"Well look at you two love birds flirting with each other" I remarked.

They both turned towards me Mako still covering his face desperate to hide his identity.

"W-what are you talki-"Doku started.

"Don't even. I get it. I know a couple when I see it." I giggled.

Mako knowing what was coming next said

"That's enough Obito. Nothing is going on between Doku and me"

" Whatever Mako. I still ship you guys hard. Now what would you prefer for your shipping name Doko or Maku? Personally I like Maku." I said having a blast.

I jumped out of the way as Mako lunged for me. But I just ran around them singing

"MAKO AND DOKU SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I hopped into a tree looking down at them.

This was awesome. I loving this.

I'm not sure what I did that was so wrong next but I think I took it a little too far.

I hung off a tree branch upside down in front of Mako. I smirked at him for a second.

Then I reached through the branches and pinched his nose hard which was the only part of his face that wasn't covered by leaves.

I felt Mako's face flush and his expression darken. I looked over at Doku who was running towards Mako hoping to prevent what was about to happen.

But it was too late by the time she reached Mako he already punched me hard on the side of my cheek and I went flying through the forest slamming into a tree yelping as a sharp pain pierced my stomach. I looked down and saw a large thorn sticking out of the tree and into my stomach. I saw blood coming out which made my face pale.

But what really scared me was Mako walking towards me with that dark expression still. Doku appeared in front of Mako and put his mask back on his face which seemed to snap him back to reality. Doku slapped him hard across the face.

I could feel a bruise forming on my face where I was punched and it hurt to even think about it. I tried to get out of the thorn but it only hurt even more. The more I tried to slip out the stronger the waves of pain would come.

Doku suddenly yanked me out which hurt only for a second because the moment I was out she started doing medical ninja on my stomach and wrapped bandages around it.

The moment she was done I glared at Mako for a second hot tears forming in my eyes.

I threw the fish I had caught on the ground and quickly turned and ran back to our camp and went straight into Amethyst arms and broke down.

She didn't ask what was going on or what happened. She just held me in her arms and stroked my hair. She started to stroke my cheek when I yelped again because of the large bruise.

I could feel Artes and Verge staring at me which made my face flush.

I gave them both a glare and collapsed of pain and tears.

I woke up in the middle of the night and found everyone asleep over by a camp fire. Everyone except Doku. Mako still wasn't back.

I walked up to her. I still trusted and her and liked her. After all if it wasn't for her I would have died of blood loss.

"Thank you for saving me today Doku" I said gratefully.

"Oh Obito. You're awake. Your welcome" She replied.

I sat next to her and pulled my knees close to my chest. I winced a little from the pain in my stomach.

Noticing my wince she laughed.

"It's not gonna heal that fast Obito. Give it a few more hours. It'll wear off."

"Sorry about today" I apologized to her.

"You're sorry? Mako should be the one apologizing not you Obito."

"But it's my fault. I was egging him on."

I sighed and looked deep into the crackling fire.

"I honestly have no idea why I'm on this team. Everyone here is quiet and gets along. Well, as well as a team could get along. But I'm not like them. I'm loud, happy, exciting, and … different." I told her.

She looked at me for a second.

"You know Obito has anyone ever told you your very mature for your age?" Doku asked

I laughed silently.

"You'd be the first" I replied.

I looked at her. Or rather her mask.

"Hey Doku? Would you mind taking off your mask so I can see you real face?" I asked nervously.

She looked a little startled at first but then she looked up at the stars and removed her mask.

I studied her face. She had purple hair and amazing violet eyes.

"Why do you anbu wear masks? You look much better without it." I asked

" Our identity as an ANBU agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders. Since you're the son of the hokage I figured it was a loophole haha" Doku replied.

I nodded and yawned loudly. I leaned my head on her shoulder like if she was my older sister.

I shut my eyes and felt very tired again.

I opened my mouth to yawn again and instead ended up choking on a piece of fish that was shoved in my mouth.

"Forget something Obito" She laughed.

I laughed along with her not mad but glad to have someone with me that I could have fun with.

"Thanks again Doku" I said as I laid on the floor.

"Get some sleep Obito. We have a big day ahead tomorrow." She said.

From now on Doku was my Sensei. She knows how I work.

I don't care what anyone says. They can bite my ass for all I care. I'm over all of them. Screw teamwork. This isn't a team anyways. It's a joke.

I woke up with a cold sweat going down my body.

I looked around and saw it was still night time but Doku, Artes, and Mako wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I stood up trying to stretch my legs. I walked through the forest a little bit.

I stopped when I heard a bunch of whispering coming from all around me.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

The whispering only got louder and swirled my mind.

"I'm warning you! I'm the Hokage's son! I can kick your ass any time of the week." I proclaimed.

That's when the voices started to laugh.

"You hear that boss, he's gonna kick our ass." One said.

"I heard he was the Hokage's kid. Let's bag him and hold him for ransom" Another said.

"Psh go ahead and try it. I could use a good warm up." I replied.

"Why you little-" Another voice said.

"Hush. In due time Obito Uzumaki. Meanwhile you should be getting back to your friends. We left them a present they are just going to DIE for." A deeper voiced said.

I grimaced my teeth and rushed back to camp waiting to see what this present was.

I looked around worried.

What could they have meant.

I was about to forget about it and convince myself I was dreaming when I looked up into the night sky and saw fireworks.

Or at least I thought they were fireworks at first until they started coming closer and closer.

OH SHIT!

A huge volley of paper bombs were headed right towards us.

"PAPERBOMBS!" I screamed but it was drowned out by the huge explosion that ensued.

End of Chapter Five.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My eyes were blinded as our camp was engulfed by the explosions. I just kept moving around hoping not to be struck. I didn't know where I was going. My vision started to come back to me after a while and I saw Verge standing looking about just as frantic as I felt. The explosions started to die down a little.

"VERGE!" I yelled meeting up with him.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked me.

"We're being ambushed! It's the rogue ninjas Mako told us about. We have to find everyone and move to a safer location."

Verge looked around the camp which was nothing more of giant craters in the earth now.

"I'm gonna go find Artes, you find Amethyst and we'll meet up later. Mako sensei and Doku can take care of themselves." Verge ordered.

"But." I said starting to protest.

"Obito for once in your life listen to what I say" Verge growled

I gulped looking at the ground.

"Deal!" I looked back up with him and held out my hand.

He shook it and nodded sealing our momentary alliance.

That's when I saw more paperbombs coming from behind Verge.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

I couldn't warn him in time. I had to act. FAST!

I pushed Verge out of the way and turned around to let my back take the full extent of the explosions.

I screamed loudly. Crap that hurt a lot more than I imagined it would have. My back was shredded up pretty badly. Part of my coat was ripped off and I could feel blood rushing down my back.

"Obito!"

"Go! Don't worry about me! My moms a medical ninja. I can easily fix this. Find Artes!" I yelled back at him.

Verge looked back at me one more time and then left.

I looked up at the sky once more and sighed.

Oh boy. Here comes round three as the night sky was filled with yet another volley of paperbombs.

I tried to stand up but could feel the pain from my back affecting me and instead I just fell right back down.

Oh well. If this is how it ends I think I'll be happy with what I've done with my life.

I closed my eyes waiting for the end.

I felt my body being lifted and moved out of range of the explosions.

I thought to myself. Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes?

I opened my eyes and saw Amethyst looking down at me.

"Amethyst!" I said as I hugged her. I winced a little when she hugged me back.

I glanced around making sure all the waves of explosions were over.

My ears felt like they themselves exploded so I couldn't really hear anything Amethyst was saying.

I looked up and saw one of the rogue ninjas appear in front of us. I took out my kunai prepared to fight for our lives.

I saw Amethyst step in front of me and what it seemed like was scolding him.

I still couldn't hear so I had no clue what she was saying to him.

I hit my ear protectors a couple of times trying to get my ears to start working again.

I quickly used medical ninjutsu to heal some of my back so I could at least stand.

I moved in front of Amethyst and shot a kunai at the rogue which scraped his face.

He looked pissed at what I just did and charged at me.

I was still too weak from the explosions to dodge his attack so I faced him and stared deep into his eyes.

That's when I felt my body warp through time and space and I appeared behind him.

The rogue ninja froze for a second. That second was all I needed.

I formed the seal of tiger and took in a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"

The flames engulfed the man and his body burned to a crisp. It took a while for him to finally die though.

His screams echoed through the whole forest as he tried to douse the flames.

I fell onto one knee completely drained of my chakra. The jutsu that let me travel through space and time drained my chakra even more then it did the first time I used it at the bell test. I'm still not sure how it activates or what it is exactly.

The last three rogue ninjas appeared.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Really! Do the Hokages hate me today?!

"Heh I told you I could kick your ass" I taunted.

I was in no position to taunt but once my mouth started going you couldn't stop it.

The three just smirked at me.

They each made a different hand sign and said something that I couldn't understand.

But then I felt the chakra in my body starting to leave me. I could literally see it pouring out of me into their hands.

I put my hands on my head and started to panic.

"No! Not again! Please!" I said sounding like a crazed person.

I felt something warm and fiery stir up inside me. It started burning and felt almost evil. But at the same time it was giving me strength. Chakra.

My mouth opened again to yell but something else came out instead.

"_FREE AT LAST!"_

I knew that wasn't my voice that spoke but yet it came from my mouth.

My chakra was completely replenished now.

Now I was no longer in control of my whole body. Something else moved it from inside me.

I removed my goggles and ear protectors and threw them on the ground I did the same with my necklace.

_Don't fight it Obito. Let me help you and I guarantee you shall never have to fear death. Release me!_

The same voiced growled at me.

Could this be what I think it is?

No it can't be.

**NO if you are what I think you are never getting released!**

_FOOLISH CHILD! I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS! You WILL obey me!_

Black Chakra swarmed out of my body and started rushing towards the other three rogues.

Their eyes held sheer terror.

The weird thing was… I LIKED it! I want them to SUFFER!

I looked at my reflection in my goggles on the ground.

My whole body was black and so was my hair. The only color that was different was a dark orange that replaced my light orange.

There was a big evil grin on my face and black chakra formed around my body and became almost like a second coating.

What is this feeling? I feel so…so…. POWERFUL!

I stood up and clawed the air with my hands which in result sent a large gust out that filled the air and collapsed many trees.

Two of the rogues retreated while one stayed and looked ready to attack though he was shaking like crazy.

I pointed at him "_**I CHOOSE YOU TO BE THE FIRST PERSON I KILL!" **_ both of our voices yelled.

It must be pretty scary hearing two voices come out of one kids body.

I drew back my arm then thrust it forward and out of arm a giant hand formed and rushed towards the man and grabbed him.

I pulled him closer to me and laughed at him as he tried to escape my grasp.

**Oh no you don't! Not after all the trouble you've caused me today!**

I started to crush him. Slowly. As I said before. I want him to suffer!

"_**You should've thought twice before messing with me" We yelled again.**_

I could hear his bones cracking and fed on his screams of pain and agony.

I released him when his body finally fell limp.

I went down on all fours and howled at the moon which from my eyes looked blood red.

_**I NEED MORE!**_

"Obito STOP!" I heard a voice behind me yell.

I turned around and saw Mako, Artes, Verge, and Doku coming up from behind Amethyst.

**PERFECT!**

My eyes flickered back to normal for a second.

"What am I doing? These are my friends." I said out loud.

I switched again.

"_What are you doing? Finish them Obito!. They aren't your friends! Kill them NOW!"_

Switched

"I can't."

Switched

"_Do it NOW!"_

_Switched_

"No I won't do it! I won't hurt them."

Switched

"_YOU F****** little son of a B****. You will kill them!"_

_Switched_

Electricity filled my body.

I screamed.

I looked at Mako.

"Help me Mako!"

I switched for the last time as I was completely taken over.

"_HAHAHA Well that takes care of him."_

All I could do was watch from inside.

"Obito. Calm down. I know your still in there. Come back to us."

The voice laughed.

"_Your student isn't here at the moment. Nor will he ever be again. His body belongs to me!"_

Mako stepped forward.

"You give me no choice. I will have to take him back by force."

Mako did a few quick hand signs and out from under me came a huge patch of crystals.

"_Ah I've seen this jutsu before. You're the last survivor from that wretched clan aren't you!"_

Mako just stared at me. He seemed like he was waiting for something to happen.

That's when I looked down and saw the crystals merging with my feet and creeping up my legs.

A huge black sphere formed from my mouth and blasted the crystals away.

I landed on the ground with a crash.

I shot another blast towards Mako as he summoned a crystal barrier around him and everyone else.

The barrier shattered as the blast connected with it.

Mako quickly shot out like a bullet from a gun and rushed towards me.

He pulled my hands behind my back and put his leg on my back.

"Fight it Ryo-er I mean Obito. You've got to fight it."

My head quickly turned all the way around to face Mako which spooked me a little.

"Mako?" My eyes flicked again. Fear was in my eyes.

"_Oh no you don't!" the voice said pulling me back._

I disappeared from Mako's grasp and appeared behind him.

I hit him but quickly realized he used a substitution as ink appeared on my hand.

"_STAY STILL GOD DAMN IT!" The voice roared in frustration._

I looked around and couldn't find him. It was like he disappeared into thin air.

So instead I charged for the rest of the group.

The Rasengan had formed in my hands except it was black.

I was a little surprised. I knew Verge removed that jutsu from me.

So how is it that this new chakra could use it.

I was about to connect with them.

You could see all the terror in their eyes (well except for Doku).

Amethyst however seemed to be smirking and actually seemed to be enjoying this transformation.

Mako appeared behind me and hit me on the back of the head.

I felt a jolt surge through my entire body and the dark evil chakra starting to recede.

_NO NOT YET! MARK MY WORDS OBITO I WILL BE BACK. AFTER ALL I'M ALWAYS WITH YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I started hyperventilating once it was completely gone.

My breathing was out of control.

I pulled my knees up to my face and started rocking back and forth. Everyone gathered around me.

"Give him space everyone! Artes go grab his goggles and everything else. He'll probably want them back." Mako ordered.

Artes quickly rushed and gathered my things.

"Doku can you use your poison to slow down his breathing? We need to slow down his central nervous system." Mako asked.

Doku nodded and told everyone to step back.

She lifted her mask so that her mouth was shown.

She breathed a blue mist that surrounded me and I could feel myself starting to relax and calm down.

I grabbed my things from Artes and put them all back on. I thanked her.

I tried to stand up but fell right back down on my butt.

I chuckled a little bit from it.

I looked over my hands and saw that it was back to the nice and peachy color like my dads

I sighed.

Glad that's over.

I glanced up to see everyone staring down at me.

"Are you alright man? What was that?" Verge asked

I saw Artes glance over at him surprised that he didn't insult me.

"I know just about as much as you do. Which is nothing." I replied.

"I have a theory." Mako said.

"Oh?"

He nodded growing very serious.

"I think we just got a taste of the newest jinchuriki to the ninja world"

My heart sunk when he said that. It's what I was expecting but I didn't think it would hit me this hard.

"How is that possible Sensei?" Artes said staring up at him.

"I'm not sure Artes. I'm not sure. It does look like this one is a little harder to control then the others though. As long as Obito's chakra is never dangerously low, or he doesn't release it willingly, we should be able to keep it in check." Mako said

No, it's much more than that. This thing can take over me any moment it wants.

Why it waited till now I don't know but whatever it is I can still feel it inside clawing at me trying to take over.

I felt like I needed to vomit.

"I'll inform the hokage about it the mo-" Mako said.

"NO! You can't tell my dad about this! You can't tell anyone about this!" I pleaded as I cut him off

"Obito. We need to tell some-" Doku started.

"No! Please! You can't! I'd never be allowed to be a ninja ever if you did. You've seen my mom!" I begged.

Doku pulled Mako aside and talked with him about what to do I figured.

There was an awkward silence.

Verge, Artes, and I just stared at each other for a while.

Verge did something unexpected and grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

I smiled at him and nodded. I took Artes hand. She turned red at first but then went back to normal when she realized the kind gesture. Artes grabbed Verge's hand who also turned a little red.

We all looked at each other as we sighed in unison.

Then we all laughed and let go of each others hands.

We all layed in a circle. We stared at the stars.

I could tell that we were all smiling.

So this is what being part of a team feels like.

Artes sat up.

"Oh I almost forgot. I found these." She pulled out four tiny star shaped objects. A blue, orange, red, and a green one lay in the palm of her hand.

"I found them while I was looking for you guys. These things are called Wayfinders. They say somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection." Artes explained

She tossed me the green, handed verge the orange and kept the blue and red ones.

"The red one is for Sensei" Artes added.

I looked at the green star shaped object in my hand.

A unbreakable connection huh?

Is that so?

I stuck it in my pocket.

I could use a connection like this. I looked towards Artes and thanked her.

"Anytime. I figured since we are a team we need something to keep us together don't we?" Artes said.

Verge and I nodded.

We all grinned at each other.

"Well isn't that cute." I whirled around towards Amethyst the best that I could considering I was still weak.

I had almost forgotten that she was still here.

But it was strange. She didn't sound like herself. She had a lower voice then her usual high pitched self did.

She was smiling as she started walking towards us. Something is different about her.

"But unfortunately I have to sever that unbreakable connection" She grinned.

Amethyst reached out her hand towards me. My body raced towards her without me controlling it. She grabbed me and turned me around and put a kunai to my throat.

"Amethyst, What are you doing?" I asked looking up at her.

"Oh give it a rest kid. I can't believe how easy you were to trick. Let me introduce myself. My name is Misfraud." Misfraud revealed. I gasped. It couldn't be. I had been played and now I was paying for it.

Verge and Artes pulled out their weapons.

"Ah ah ah. One slip and your little team mate gets it." Misfraud threatened. They put their weapons down.

"Now I do believe it's time I make my leave. See you later kiddos." Misfraud said as her two remaining rogues returned.

They both put their hands on the ground and the whole ground started shaking and splitting into three sections.

Mako and Doku rushed out.

One with Misfraud and I. One with Verge and Artes . and one with Mako and Doku.

"Álso just to make sure you don't follow us. Here." Misfraud said as a huge purple barrier appeared out of the cracks of the earth and separated the three sections from connecting.

Misfraud looked down at me and grinned.

She turned me around and pointed a kunai at my back and ordered me to start walking.

Knowing I couldn't stop her without any chakra, I complied.

I turned back and gave one last look at everyone.

What have I gotten myself into?

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Man, I clearly didn't have my dad's luck when it came to missions. His first mission he defeated an A rank enemy ninja and saved a village. Meanwhile I'm here, captured, having no clue where my team is. I guess there were some things dad and I didn't have in common.

I stopped walking and my eyes glanced back to the direction I came from. It's weird, I was more worried about my team then I was about myself.

Someone shoved me from behind, ordering me to keep moving. I turned around and glared at the person who shoved me. Amethyst. Or as she was now called Misfraud. She betrayed us. Misfraud wanted to gain our trust so she could get to me and I fell right into her trap.

"Oh, don't give me that look you little brat! You brought this on yourself." Misfraud told me as she turned me around and we kept walking.

We'd already been walking for what felt like hours and I could even see the sun starting to come up.

Dang, if my chakra wasn't so low I could easily escape. But right I couldn't even so much as do a substitution jutsu.

There had to be some way to get out of this mess. I glanced around looking for a way. I tried to use every inch of my brain, every escape tactic Shikamaru had taught me, to figure out what to do but nothing worked.

I pulled out the way finder that Artes had gave me out of my pocket and looked at it thinking of my team again. I sure hope their ok. If anything happened to them and it was my fault I could never forgive myself.

Birds were chirping throughout the forest as I gazed around and saw a nearby river. It seemed like it had a really strong current.

My eyes widened with realization as an idea popped in my head.

A smirk crept up on my face. I'm not going down without a fight.

Gathering all the strength I had, I elbowed Misfraud in the stomach before her or her two allies realized what happened, and sprinted for the river letting it pull me away as I held my breath. I didn't know if they had followed me and right now I didn't really care.

The river finally calmed down as it led to a giant lake where I climbed out.

I didn't waste any time drying off and quickly starting running as fast as my legs could take me. I stopped when I felt a good distance away.

'Wow, that was easier than I expected it to be.' I thought.

Now to find my team and get the heck out of here before they come back.

Damn it! How could I have been so stupid! It was so obvious Amethyst was Misfraud. Everyone else seemed to realize it. Why couldn't I?

Shaking my head, I cast away the thoughts. Beating myself wouldn't help. I had to keep moving.

I pulled out the green wayfinder in my pocket and stared at it for a second.

Artes words rang in my head.

" _These things are called Wayfinders. They say somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection."_

Lets hope what you said is true.

I brought the wayfinder to my heart and closed my eyes.

Artes. Verge. Mako. Doku.

Don't worry about me. I'm going to fight tooth and nail to get back to you guys.

I stuffed it back in my pocket and kept moving. It's strange but I feel like they heard what I was saying.

Deciding that I should keep forging ahead I moved on. At least until I ran into a man.

It just so happened to be the same man that gave us the flyers of the wanted criminals.

Hope rose in my body as I ran straight for him.

"Hey Mister!" I yelled as I came up to him.

He looked down at me.

"Oh hey. What's up kid?" He asked me.

" We ran into you yesterday. You gave us some flyers of rogue ninjas." I informed him.

The man put a finger to his chin like he was trying to remember.

"Ya, now I remember. Your sensei was dressed like an anbu. You don't get too many of those around here. Well anyways, I'm Takuya." The man answered.

I bowed to him.

"My name is Obito. It's very nice to meet you." I replied

"So what can I do for you, kiddo?" Takuya asked me.

"That's just it. Those flyers you gave us. We were attacked by those rogues. We were attacked by their leader-"

"ME!" I turned as I was cut off by Misfraud and her two partners behind her walking towards me.

My face flushed and I ran behind Takuya hiding behind his leg.

"So your Misfraud? I've heard plenty of stories about you." Takuya stated glaring at Misfraud.

"I'm flattered." Misfraud answered back.

Takuya stepped forward.

"Don't be. Nothing I heard was good." Takuya said but he still kept his cool.

Misfraud kept walking towards them.

"My business isn't with you. It's with that child trembling behind you. So just step aside and you won't get hurt."

" I won't get hurt. Please don't make me laugh." Takuya smirked. He turned to me.

"Now's your chance kid. Get out of here!" Takuya ordered. He handed me a tiny kunai and told me to stick it in my shoe.

I nodded.

"Right. Thanks Takuya. Good luck" as I turned and ran away once again as Misfraud and her two partners leaped into combat with Takuya.

I knew Takuya couldn't hold them all for long so I just kept running never looking back.

I looked into the sky and saw my Grandpa's face.

'Grandpa, I need your help! Please!'

All of a sudden a green light shot out of my pocket where my wayfinder was and shined in the sky.

I stopped and took out my wayfinder again. What's going on? I looked up and saw tree other lights shoot up to the sky and meet up with the green one.

There was a blue light, a orange light, and a red light.

Artes, Verge, Mako! That must be where they are! I ran towards the light when I felt my feet trip and I hit the ground hard.

"Trying to run away? That's not very nice Obito." I turned and saw Misfraud's wicked grin looking down at me.

I started to crawl away slowly.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere." Misfraud said as she walked up to me.

I felt something hard hit my head and I blacked out.

X-X

When I finally came to, I had a giant headache.

OW! Does anyone have any advil or something! I tried to move around when I noticed my arms were pinned to my side as I was tied up against a rock. I looked around and saw I was in a cave.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." I heard a voice say as a small rock landed at my feet. "You've been in and out for a while, are you going to drop your head again?" I looked up and saw a boy with green hair walking towards me. Who was this freak?

I winced as a wave of pain came but I shrugged it off, took a deep breath, held my head high, and asked "and you are?"

The boy laughed and held the smile on his face, "Sorry, but my mom always told me I can't talk to strangers, so I can't give you my name."

I frowned that answer. Fine, if he wasn't going to give me any answers then I won't play his game. I ignored him and he sat against a large rock and started throwing rocks against the cave wall.

I tried to focus on getting free but the ropes were too tight.

"There's no point in trying to break free, Misfraud tied those knots and she's very keen on her knots." The boy said to me in a cold tone. I let out a faint gasp.

"My name is Akuma! How about yours?" He told me. Somehow I got the feeling that he wasn't quite telling me the truth. I had the rope that was tying me up in my mouth as I tried to bite through it. He looked at me amused. A grin came on my face as an idea came to me.

"Sorry, but my mom always told me I can't talk to strangers, so I can't give you my name." I said in a cocky tone as I stuck my tongue out then laughed. I saw his eye twitch which only made my smart remark even more funny.

"Good one, I have to admit. Though I'm not really a stranger now that I gave you my name." Akuma replied.

I gulped when I saw him pull out a senbon and hum "O-B-I-T-O"

But I played it off casually. Akuma sighed and sat down next to me.

Ok. Time to see if my lying skills were as good as Iruka-Sensei had told me they were.

"You know, I'd be worried if I were you. My teammates are already on their way. I should know it was my plan to let myself be taken by Misfraud so that Mako and everyone would follow her and rescue all the other kids." I bluffed.

I smirked as he glanced around the room and gritted his teeth. So it was true then.

"Obito?" I was about to look over at Akuma but before I could he pulled my face into his as my orange eyes stared into his red eyes.

As we stared into each other's eyes Akuma spoke, "Other kids you say?" He then held a finger up between me and him as he continued, "You're the only one here." He released my head as I rolled his eyes.

"Misfraud should be more careful when she is working. Every citizen in the Cloud Village is looking for their kids and she is the only wanted picture that kidnaps boys. Think about it. It wasn't hard to connect the dots." I replied. Seriously, how dumb did this kid think I was.

"If that's true, then Misfraud is an idiot, but then again, she's been doing this sort of stuff her whole life, I can't tell whether I should agree or not. But either way, I know something is going to happen in the end, you know?" Akuma said.

I was about to reply when my stomach growled loudly.

"My stomach likes to talk. You mind grabbing me some grub. I'm starving. If you guys are going to hold me captive the least you could do is feed me." I asked planning my escape in my head.

"Sure thing Obito!" As he stood up he continued, "I'd say stay here and wait but there's not point seeing you're tied up." Akuma said as he went deeper into the cave.

Now was my only chance. I quickly pulled out the small kunai that Takuya had given me and sliced through the ropes. I was about to leave but then I remembered Masamune and his parents. I had to find out where he was for them. So I pinned myself up against the rock again and made it look like I was still tied up when I really wasn't.

When he finally came back he had some bread so I ordered him to feed me.

At first I hesitated thinking it could be poison.

"It's not poisoned, why would I kill the person we kidnapped?" Akuma told me. So I shrugged and took a bite.

Time for some answers, I decided.

"Let me ask you something Akuma, don't you think it's time you give up this little charade? It's getting old. "I mean come one, who are you trying to fool? You're a pretender. You're like that story the Emperors new clothes." I told him.

"But everyone is wearing clothes so who am I appeasing? And to answer your question about whether it's time to give up the charade, let me ask you this; when is it time to give up killing? There's no charade if I'm just doing what fate has me out to do, kill as the monster I am. Also, shouldn't you give up the charade that you hold a monster inside you to? No matter how much you doubt it, it's a part of you." Akuma replied.

My face paled. How did he know about that? I shook it off.

"You know what your problem is, you don't know when to talk and when to fight. Now's a good time to talk….However it's a good time to fight!"

I stood up and let the ropes fall to my side and punched him right in the cheek.

I smiled as he fell back on his back.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Obito, as my name says I'm a demon. You sure you want to do this?" Akuma told me.

"As much as I'd love to humiliate you. My comrades are waiting for me." I said and ran for the exit.

He quickly threw some senbon at me so I had to turn around and deflect them.

He sprinted towards me as our two blades clashed.

"I'm gonna be honest here. I didn't think anybody used senbons anymore." I said.

Really now?" he answered back laughing, "I prefer these over different weapons, they are just full of surprises, you know?" He pushed forward causing me to take a step back, "Do you know where I love to strike using these?"

"No and I don't really care" I turned and ran for the exit again.

This time he threw senbons at the top of the cave which in result sent rocks coming down in front of me.

I felt his arms wrap around my body and squeeze.

"Ugh, let go dude! What's your deal?" I elbowed him and made him let go. I formed some hand signs but nothing happened. Damn it. Now what?!

"I'll tell you where I love to strike!" he swung his arm for my neck, "Right in the neck~"

I ducked under his arm and grabbed him as I tripped my foot causing him to fall back as I hopped onto his stomach aiming my kunai at his neck.

"What a coincidence. That's where I like to strike too. That's right dude. You just got owned by the son of the Hogake, Obito Uzumaki. Don't forget that name!"

"Obito Uzumaki. I don't think Aoshima Uchiha would forget that either. Imagine if your Juuichi ends up causing the same destruction that your father the Great Lord Hogake did all those years back!" Akuma grinned.

My eyes opened wide as I mumbled, "How do you know Aoshima?"

Akuma clenched his fist and punched me across the face that I fell to his side. To further on his attack he moved on top of me and continued his verbal assault.

"What if the whole village finds out? Would you be shunned as your father was?" He let out a laugh seeing the horror in my eyes begin to grow, "How many years did it take for him to be accepted by everyone? How much blood had to be shed!?"

The corner of my mouth started to bleed so I spat it in his face.

"My father is a hero! Don't you DARE talk bad about him! Stop acting like you know me! You don't know a THING about ME!" I yelled.

He wrapped his hands around my neck and began to laugh loudly as he stared into my eyes tightening his grip, "Whose neck is this that I'm chocking~ Whose indeed!"

This guy has lost it.

"You say I don't know you, but I look into your eyes and I see everything about you. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, you know?" Akuma explained. "This is proof of that!"

To emphasize his point he held a senbon in the air as he hovered it over my left eye.

To protect myself I grabbed my googles and yanked them over my eyes, "You want bloodshed, you got it!" I yelled as I bit my thumb.

"Zeta!"

We both froze. Another boy came running towards us. I started choking as Akuma/Zeta released his grip on my neck.

"Masamune." Zeta yelled.

Getting off of my body he rushed to Masamune, "What are you doing here? I told you to stay back with the others. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I got up and looked at the new kid who looked just like me."You! You're Masamune?"

They both looked at me ."Yeah, this is Masamune. But you can't take him, I won't let you!" Zeta yelled at me.

"It's alright Zeta, he's someone Misfraud kidnapped too, huh?" stated Masamune.

"Masamune was kidnapped before Misfraud was placed inside the prison abck in the Cloud Village. B-but...I can't let someone as innocent as he is to be mixed up in all this. Not like Fumio..." Zeta explained to me.

I had no clue what he was going on about. I just knew I had to get that kid out of here.

Zeta grabbed a rope and handed it to Masamune as he pointed back at me. "Come, let's tie up Obito before Misfraud comes back, and before she sees that he escaped."

"Masamune! Don't listen to him! Come with me! He can't take both of us at once. We can escape and get back to our parents. Kaya and Kiyo are searching desperately for you! They're so worried about you." I desperately tried to convince him.

"Mom and dad?" muttered Masamune, "I thought they didn't want me. I heard them talking one night about it. Then I met Misfraud and she told me she could make the pain go away. Which is why I went with her."

"Masamune, look at my head band. I'm a ninja from the Leaf Village. That's where I met them. They traveled all the way to the Leaf Village searching for you. Do you really think that they would travel that far if they didn't want you?" I told him. I approached Masamune getting closer.

"You idiot, what the hell do you think I'm doing? Misfraud doesn't realize she's being played." Zeta protested. "Our sensei gave me orders to take her out pretty much, but seeing that she helped me when I was just a kid back then I decided I would let you guys handle it." "Though I do feel bad for getting the princess involved in all this..."

"You don't mind doing that for me would you?" Zeta smiled at me.

Not believing a word he said I yelled "Why in the world should I believe you? If I recall just a few seconds ago you nearly stuck a senbon in my eye."

I walked by him and grabbed Masamune's wrist dragging him to the exit.

"Come on Masamune, we need to get out of here before—" I said oulling him along before I bumped into someone.

Misfraud...

She had her arms crossed as she looked down at me"Before what Obito?" She reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled it behind me back causing me to fall onto my knees resulting in me releasing Masamune's wrist.

Masamune in fear ran behind Zeta.

"Let's go Masamune, we have to tie up our victim here."

They both walked up to me and tied me up again.

Zeta whispered in my ear, "Stop trying to play hero before you get us all killed. Unlike you, I know how her mind works." Then he winked at him, "I saw that you like doing this to Aoshima and Artes, you know?"

"I never really learned how to stop." I grinned and winked back at him showing him how it was done.

Misfraud walked up to me and studied the ropes that tied me up.

"This won't do." She went on to remove my coat and patted my body seeing if I hid any more weapons.

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the back of the cave.

Then she chained me to a wall by my hands and feet.

"This should hold you down, you little brat." She then proceeded to run her finger up my chest which I didn't like. She stopped at my necklace and grabbed it yanking it off my neck.

"Hey give that back!" I yelled.

Misfraud ignoring my words walked away to which the two boys followed behind her.

I screamed the only thing that came to my mind.

"CRADLE ROBBER!"

I sighed as the two boys quickly returned.

"Sorry Obito." Apologized Masamune.

I responded, "It's okay. I know it's not your fault we got caught trying to escape. But what I can't understand is if your also one of Misfraud's kidnapped boys why aren't you tied up and where are the other boys?" Really I was just trying to fish for answers.

Masamune who was about to answer silenced after Zeta placed his hand over his mouth, "Sorry, but that's our little secret~"

"Shall I take you back now Masamune?" asked Zeta.

He nodded his head and they began to walk back ."Whoever your PRINCESS is I can tell you right now she will never fall in love with you. Princess fall in love with princes not monsters." I yelled.

After they left I tried to keep myself entertained.

That's when I saw the room glow green. I jiggled around just enough that my wayfinder fell out of my pocket. It glowed green then blue then orange.

What the heck is going on?

I kept trying to slide out of the chains but it didn't work.

Man Shiki was right. I really need to stop being the damsel in distress.

That's when I saw a bunch other boys including Masamune gather around to see what was happening.

So this is where they all were hiding.

Well, this couldn't have happened at a better time.

Now if I could only get out of here. Then I could set all these boys free and they could return home.

There has to be some way to escape. If only I had more chakra.

"Well, lookie here. I found me a twerp chained against a wall." I grinned as I recognized the voice.

"Took you long enough" I yelled back as he stepped forward. I saw his wayfinder was glowing too.

"Hey, you can't rush perfection. Now, who's the sorry sucker that's gonna get their ass handed to them"

I smiled. For once I was happy to see that cocky grin. Verge's cocky grin!

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where is everyone else? Artes, Mako, Doku?" I asked Verge as he removed the chains that restrained me.

Verge looked a little uneasy. I noticed beads of sweat racing across his cheek.

"Mako and Doku are dealing with the two allies of Misfraud. They told us to go on ahead. That reminds me, Mako told me to give you this when we found you." Verge held out a small pill in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Some sort of food pill from Mako's clan."

I looked at it warily as I took it from him. I stared back at him and he nodded.

Well, if it's from Mako at least I know it won't kill me.

I placed the pill into my mouth and it automatically melted. You know how cotton candy does. Except this pill didn't taste anything like cotton candy. I can't even describe how it tasted. Picture your least favorite food and now add like a ton of gross toppings on top. That's what it tasted like.

I started to gag and fell to my knees.

"Are you alright man?" Verge asked kneeling next to me.

I gave him a quick glare. That was a stupid question. Did I look alright?

"OK, OK. I was just checking." Verge said backing up putting his hands up defensively.

I rolled my eyes. That's when I felt a strong energy start pulsing through my body starting at my chest then spreading like a virus. It was very warm and soothing.

Then as quickly as it came, it vanished. But left in its place was my chakra completely replenished.

I stood back up feeling more strength in my body. Smiling down at my hands as I clenched them. I'll show that kid just what I'm made of now.

"Obito?" The voice snapped me right back into reality. I turned my head in the direction and found myself staring at Masamune and a huge group of kids with scared looks on their faces.

Walking over to the group of kids, I looked at each of them one by one.

I smiled at all of them

"Are you kids ready to go home?"

X-X

"Ok so what's the plan, Verge?" I asked them as I pulled all my gear back on. My hands went to my collar bone and frowned. I forgot my necklace was still gone.

Before Verge could answer he was cut off by Masamune coming forward and whispered something in my ear.

"Zeta has your necklace." I growled feeling my hatred of Zeta grow even more.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"I don't know. He saved us and left."

Verge walked forward to join our conversation.

"Who is he?"

"Zeta. You met him earlier. He was the boy that told you where Obito was." Masamune told him.

He nodded. Verge told me he got a weird vibe off of the guy and agreed to go after him once all the kids were out of danger.

"Mako told us the second we got you out of here, we were to return to the cloud village and we would meet up there."

I agreed with that plan. I had to get these kids back to their parents. Masamune especially.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road then." I yelled.

I picked up my wayfinder which stopped flashing the moment Verge got me free from my chains. Seriously what the hell are these things. Shrugging, I just shoved it back into my pocket.

We started walking but stopped when the cave started shaking.

"What's happening?" I asked

A huge boulder came crashing down and almost hit one of the smaller kids.

I quickly formed the hand signs rat, boar, ox, snake, tiger, rabbit, and stopped on monkey.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall" I said as a huge wall shot out from a cave wall and shielded the kids.

I have to say it felt really good to use my ninjutsu again.

"We need to get out of here! This place is coming down!" Verge yelled as we all ran for the exit.

I noticed blue sparks traveling across the ceiling. That's strange I thought.

My mind flashed back to the bell test.

"_Impressive Artes"_

"_You haven't seen anything yet"_

"_Water style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"_

_Instead of water coming out a huge bolt of lightning release came out and started lashing out in every direction destroying everything in sight. One even made a gash on my cheek._

"_No not now! It's never gotten out of control this much before" Artes yelled._

_Mako quickly understood what was happening and rushed for Artes blocking all of her chakra points and rendering her unconscious. The lightning release faded away._

That couldn't be what it was. Could it?

Once we reached the exit, Verge and turned and looked at me.

"Come on dude, we have to go." Verge told me

"Verge, Where is Artes?" I asked suddenly realizing that she was the one person who Verge left out.

Verge froze and looked down at his feet and mumbled something.

"What? Speak up."

"I think she's fighting Misfraud." Verge grimaced.

Shit. You have got to be kidding me. We needed to find her stat. Who knows what could be happening. I get the feeling that her lightning release wasn't completely stable yet.

"Damn it. Alright, we better go find her."

I was about to take a step forward when suddenly all the lights of the cave turned off and it was pitch black. Luckily all the kids were out of the cave and it was just Verge and I.

Great. Now what is wrong?

We ran and joined the other boys.

"Masamune, I need you to get these kids out of here. It isn't safe. If anything goes wrong you know I'll be one step behind you. But right now these kids need a leader. They know you and they trust you. I need you to take them home." I told Masamune.

He looked down sadly but nodded.

"What about you?" he asked looking at me.

"Let's just say Misfraud and I have some unfinished business to take care of." I winked at him.

Masamune still looked sad.

"Hey, stop that! I'm going to be just fine and so are you. I believe in you and so does everyone else. Think of Kaya and Kiyo. They wouldn't want you to be moping around like this. Neither do I." I told him.

Finally he looked up and smiled. Wow, we really looked alike.

"Ok. Thanks Obito. For everything."

"I'll see you back at the village." I smiled back at him

He started to walk away but turned and faced me again.

"Oh yeah. One more thing. Don't be too hard on Zeta. He's made some wrong choices in his life but he is cool once you get to know him. " Masamune told me.

"I can make no promises. But I'll keep it in mind."

Masamune nodded and waved goodbye and left with the other kids.

"Their gonna be fine. Just in case, I planted a bug on Masamune's clothing so we can track him if need be. I did the same for Artes and that boy Zeta." Verge informed me

"Alright. I'll go after Zeta, and you go help Artes. I have a personal score to settle with him." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. Now get going."

He nodded and took off leaving me only with the bug that would help me track Zeta.

I hope that you're ready for round two, Zeta.

I was about to take a step forward when I felt something gross and slimy wrap around my ankle and pull me back into the dark cave.

X_X

I dug my fingers into the ground as I was pulled deeper in the cave. There were still rocks and boulders crashing down so the cave was clearly still in the process of going down.

Eventually, I pulled out a kunai and cut off whatever was pulling me.

Laughing filled the cave and echoed off the walls. It wasn't just a normal laugh too. It was like a crazy psychopath killer laugh.

"WHO'S THERE?" I yelled.

I held my kunai out in front of me instinctively.

"I'm warning you! Show yourself!"

It's so dark. I can't see a single thing.

I kept walking forward putting my hands in front of me in case I bumped into something.

The laughter got louder the closer I got.

" I had no idea the cave was this big." I said to myself.

I needed to see how much farther the cave went.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."

The flame shot down the long passageway lighting up the way.

It seemed like it went on forever. I debated on turning around but decided to continue on.

Once I got to what seemed to be the end it split into two directions. Crap, now what.

My wayfinder started to glow again. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out again.

It shot out a bright light to the left passageway. So that's the way I took.

I ran noticing the cave collapsing faster. Finally I came upon a door with light from under it.

Taking a breath, I pushed the door open.

"So you finally arrived, Obito Uzumaki."

I gasped when I saw the voice that spoke. I was expecting to see a crazy old man but what I saw was way worse than any old man.

It was a big black creature made of sludge with a mask and a giant mouth. It looked exactly like the monster form of No Face from my favorite childhood movie Spirited Away.

"WHAT are you?" I hadn't meant it to come out so rude, it just kinda slipped out.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Obito." It smiled as it licked it's lips or what I assumed were lips.

"Well ya, that's kind of why I asked." I said as I pulled my goggles down in front of my eyes. I didn't like the way it was looking at me.

"Let's cut right to the chase, shall we? You are here so I can absorb you and steal all of your Jutsu's." It said as it inched forward towards me.

"I am NOBODYS dinner!" I yelled back and spat at it.

It growled and shot out black sludge towards me. I quickly dodged it and moved.

"Watch it! You could've killed me!" I yelled at it.

It shot out another stream of black sludge at me. Just what the hell is this thing!

"That's what I was trying to do! Now come here!" It yelled as it ran towards me.

Focusing my chakra to my feet as I ran across the walls to escape the creature.

"Alright, you asked for it! Lightning release: Chidori!" Hey, I never said I didn't learn the chidori and since it wasn't a hokage level technique, it wasn't stolen by Verge's technique.

Running up to it I shot the stream of lightning into the creature and it screamed in pain. Black sludge started coming out of its mouth.

Ew, Vomit. That's nasty. I was about to turn and leave figuring it was over but when I tried to pull my arm out from the creature's body it wouldn't budge. I was stuck.

I could feel my arm being sucked in even more by the sludge as it started to pull the rest of my body along with it.

No, it can't end like this. It's too soon.

"You're mine now Obito Uzumaki!" It's huge mouth leaned over my body.

I squinted my eyes shut. I couldn't do any jutsu's with only one hand. I had only one option. I had to release the beast inside me willingly to help. I shuddered thinking of having to relive that again.

I focused on the dark chakra and felt it swell my body again.

"**Don't do it, Obito!" ** I looked up and saw that time had stopped. The creature's huge mouth was right about to swallow me.

"What's going on?" I asked. I looked around and gasped when I saw the one and only first hokage, **Hashirama Senju**

"**It's good to finally meet you, Obito."** He nodded as he came up to me.

I got on my knees and bowed to him. I couldn't believe I was face to face with the first hokage.

He took my hand and pulled me back on my feet.

"What should I do Hashirama? The only thing I can think of is to release the beast within." I asked him.

"**There are other ways to escape this situation Obito. You aren't alone. I may have never met your father but I do know that if it was he or any of the other kage's for that matter they would never give up that easily. Come on, you have your father's creativity. Use it." **He told me.

"Easier said than done. They weren't about to get eaten by some giant creature." I said turning my back to him.

"**Maybe this will help then."** Hashirama put his hand on my head and I saw my body start to glow a bright gold.

"What did you just-"

"**Good Luck Obito, I expect great things out of you." **

Suddenly time unfroze and I was back in the same situation again. I opened my eyes and willingly let the creature swallow me whole. It was gross and slimy inside and I couldn't breathe but now I had both of my hands back which meant it was jutsu time.

"WOOD RELEASE: GREAT FOREST JUTSU!" Suddenly my arms turned into two giant tree branches that began growing sharper as it pierced through the creatures body.

I heard the creature and shriek and could feel black Sludge pouring out of its body.

Before I knew it I was on the ground gasping for air. I couldn't believe it. I just used a jutsu by the first hokage. I realized that Hashirama gave me back all my hokage level style techniques that had to do with him.

"You've been a pain in my ass! Time to end this!" I yelled.

"WOOD RELEASE: WOOD LOCKING WALL!" A huge clump of wooden pillars formed out of the ground and trapped the creature inside a giant dome. You could hear it screaming and thrashing trying to get out.

Before I could end it myself the roof of the cave collapsed on top of the dome and crushed the creature inside. I dismissed the jutsu and saw the black sludge leaving the creatures body. Once it was all gone in its place was a boy about my age maybe a year or two older knocked out.

I sighed knowing I couldn't leave him to die. I pulled him over my shoulder and sprinted for the exit as the whole cave started to collapse behind me. I swore silently hoping we could both make it.

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" I yelled to motivate myself feeling myself get faster and faster.

I saw the exit and jumped out as the cave completely collapsed behind me.

I laughed as I threw a fist in the air. BOO YA! That's how you do it!

I stopped cheering when I heard fighting close by.

Artes and Misfraud!

X_X

I leaped from tree to tree desperate to reach Artes so I could help.

I felt the mysterious boy move around a little.

I stopped and looked at him.

The boy had light brown hair and green eyes and was a little frail compared to other people I had seen his age.

There was a strange mark on his chest.

I looked up when I heard a scream. Artes! I'm coming! Just hang in there.

We came across Artes, Verge and Misfraud at a giant lake.

Misfraud seemed like she was taunting Artes or something. Verge had a protective arm out in front of Artes. I silently placed the boy behind a bush and sprang into action.

"WOOD RELEASE: GIANT FOREST TECHNIQUE"

Letting my arms form into two giant branches again and shot them forward at Misfraud.

"Obito?" All three of them said in unison.

Misfraud leaped out of the way.

"AW YEAH! I'M BACK BABY!" I said and laughed.

"I thought you were finding Zeta?" Verge asked.

I just shrugged at him.

"Shit happens. I'll explain later, right now we need to take care of Misfraud."

Artes walked over to Verge and I.

"Are you alright Obito?" Artes asked with a concerned face.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"HEY STOP IGNORING ME!" Misfraud screamed at us.

Whoa. She did not look pretty. Her hair was all frizzy and she looked like she had mentally cracked.

"Artes, what did you do to her?" I asked.

Artes blushed as I had my whole attention on her.

"Look out!" Verge said and grabbed Artes and me and pulled us away as a huge flame shot right past us.

"That's it. Play time's over." I said getting serious.

I charged towards her and summoned a water dragon jutsu.

It came from behind me and rushed at her

"Verge, get your parasitic insects ready. Artes, I need you to fire a lightning release at her feet once the dragon connects with her. Water conducts electricity. Verge the second she gets shocked send your parasitic bugs to drain her chakra like you did mine. Got it?" I ordered taking the role of leader.

Artes started to stutter.

"B-but I c-cant-"

"YES, you can. The only way you can't is if you keep telling yourself you can't. You're one of the strongest people I know." I said.

I heard her gulp. "Ok Obito. I-I'll try"

"You'll have to hit me first!" I heard Misfraud say as she appeared behind me and put a kunai to my throat.

I saw that she dodged my water dragon and now it was just one big puddle on the ground.

"Now for your punishment, Artes. Kill Verge or Obito dies." Misfraud ordered.

My mind flashed back to the bell test again.

"_Now for your punishment! Artes kill Verge or Obito dies" Mako ordered._

_We all looked scared as hell. We weren't sure how to react. I felt my throat get all dry as a sweat drop fell onto the kunai in front of me._

_Mako put the kunai away which made me release a sigh._

"_That's what happens. A teammate gets taken hostage and you're stuck with an unimaginable choice."_

I looked over at Artes.

"Don't you dare listen to her Artes. I don't care what happens to me." I yelled at her.

I knew I could easily escape her now that I had my chakra and she was about as crazy as a wack a mole but I wanted Artes to face her fear and if this was the way to do it then so be it.

"Listen to him Artes. He's right." Verge yelled at her.

Artes put her fingers up to her forehead and fell to her knees.

"Everyone just shut up! I need time to think." Artes yelled at us.

She looked like she was really thinking hard.

"Unfortunately time is one thing you don't have dearieLooks like Obito's time is up." Misfraud setting bringing the kunai up and bringing it down.

"ARTES!" I yelled.

"ARTES!" Verge yelled.

She finally stood up but her head was still looking at the ground so I couldn't see her face. Misfraud stopped the kunai an inch from my neck.

"Let Obito go Misfraud. NOW!" Artes yelled and looked up. I stared in awe at her. She had finally done it.

She had awakened her Sharingan!

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Obito is back! Sorry about the long wait! I've had terrible writers block. Thank you so much for your patience. I'm going to be trying to update once every week (or 2) so bare with me. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't met your expectations. Iknow it wasn't my best work but I do hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think. :D Once again thank you soooooooooooooo much!**

Chapter 9

I stared in awe for a few seconds looking deep into Artes blood red Sharingan before I snapped back into reality.

"Go for it!" I yelled to Artes as I disappeared from Misfraud's grasp.

Artes lashed towards Misfraud with hate in her glare forming multiple hand signs as she moved. I'd never seen this side of Artes before. It was so different from how she normally behaves. To be honest, I kind of liked it.

"Chitenraisou: One-Thousand Heavenly Spears." I moved to Verge side as I gasped at what Artes had just said. If I was right (and I usually am), then the move Artes was about to use was an S- rank Jutsu. I always imagined that her father taught her some powerful techniques but I didn't think they would be S ranked ones.

I watched the sky fill up with spear -shaped thunder bolts and then start to come crashing down at Misfraud.

Unfortunately, the bolts were huge so they were flying everywhere. Including Verge and I. It was hard to focus on the fight with Misfraud because we were to bust constantly moving trying to avoid the bolts that were destroying everything they came into contact with.

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting those things!" Verge yelled at Artes. Either she didn't hear him or just didn't care because once she saw Misfraud again she started another assault.

"Water Style: Water tornado." Artes took all the water from a nearby lake and made a spinning vortex around her as she moved toward Misfraud who was slowly backing up.

"Is that all you have, dearie? Such a shame. Try this on for size. Twin black dragon blizzard!" Misfraud quickly formed some hand signs before two black dragons with red eyes and red mouths, which were made of snow shoot out of both of her arms, one going left, one going right, and they spiraled around in the air, then, circled each other creating a huge black tornado around Misfraud.

I glanced from Artes's water tornado to Misfraud's black tornado. I had to say they both looked pretty evenly matched.

I was about to get my answer when the two rushed at each other and the two tornado's collided .

A huge explosion of water and snow erupted from the collision blowing Verge and I off of our feet and onto the ground.

I stood back up as soon as everything cleared. All the trees nearby were knocked and crushed. There were huge craters in the ground because of the lightning bolts. What the F*** just happened!

Alright, that's it! Time for me to get some action. Artes was having all the fun.

I started to rush into battle but Verge caught me by the wrist and just shook his head.

"What are you doing Verge? We have to help Artes fight off Misfraud." I told him. I didn't have time for another argument with bug boy.

"Look at her Obito. She can handle herself. This is her fight. Get in the way and you may just end up dead. I know it's hard to not do anything, believe me, but we have to leave it up to Artes. She can handle this. I know she can. If anything happens, and it looks like she is struggling then we can jump in, Okay?" Verge Objected.

I sighed nodding in agreement. I didn't like this plan, that was obvious , but it's all we could do right now. Verge was right.

"Man, I hate it when your right." I grumbled

Verge smirked and took off his glasses. "I know you do. That's what makes it even better."

I was about to come up with a comeback when I heard a scream coming from the battle that I had momentarily lost interest in as I was to busy talking with Verge. We both reacted on instinct and took out our kunai's on instinct.

We relaxed once we saw that it was Misfraud who was on her knees coughing up blood. She didn't look very happy as she wobbly stood up.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at Artes.

Artes just laughed at her. "Who's in control now?"

Damn Artes. You've become a freaking beast all of a sudden.

"Wind Stle: Air Wave." Artes said and took a deep breath. She focused the wind release within one of her hands, channeling it till the wind vibrated a bit around her forearm in circular motions. With a diagonal slash infront of Artes, a invisible wave of Wind cut through the air in a diagonal line, the wind forming almost as a blade. The wave stretched in 15 meters horizotontally and vertically. It contacted with Misfraud and blew her back a bit leaving a few small cuts.

Artes turned to verge and I and started to walk towards us.

"Verge. Obito. Get out of here." She commanded.

"WHAT?!" We said in unison.

"Leave. I don't want you to stay here where you could get hurt. I'd never be able to forgive myself." I was relieved to know the real Artes was still in there.

" Your crazy if you think we are gonna leave you all by yourself to fight this hag. You have no clue what she can do!" I tell her.

Verge stepped forward.

"She's right. Lets go. It's for the best." He smiled sadly at Artes as she thanked him.

I stepped back away from both of them. I thought I knew who these two people were but apparently I didn't. Why would they want to do this? Don't they know there is more strength in numbers.

"This is ridiculous! Do you WANT to die because that's all that will happen if we leave you here to fight her alon-"

I froze as a hard slap came to my face. My hand went to my swollen red cheek as I looked up to see that it was Artes who had dealed the blow.

"Just go! PLEASE Obito!" Her eyes started to become watery as trickles of water fell to the ground. Just for a moment her sharingan dissapeared and I could see her normal eye color. Her soft, gentle eyes.

"Stay safe." Artes smiled as her Sharingan returned.

"Artes, you've got yourself a deal." I said giving her a thumbs up. I started to walk away with Verge.

"Wait! Obito, Verge."

We both turned around.

"Yes, Artes?" Verge asked

She seemed like she was about to say something but she shook her head and smiled.

"There is always a way." I had no idea what she meant by that but it defintley gave me goosebumps and made me happy inside.

I walked over to where I placed the boy I saved in the cave and picked him up and put him on my back.

"Who is that?" Verge asked.

"A kid. What's it look like." I replied.

I looked over my shoulder one last time to see Artes turn her attention back to Misfraud.

"Good luck Artes."

With that Verge and I left leaving Artes alone not knowing if we would ever see her again.

X_X

I couldn't stop thinking about Artes. Leaving her behind to face Misfraud alone just didn't seem right and wasn't fair.

"This is all my fault! If only I escaped sooner. Than we could have all just left and the mission would be over. If only-" I complained.

"Stop it Obito! This isn't your fault. Now quit blaming yourself or I swear I will beat the living crap out of you!" Verge yelled at me.

I shut up instantly. He was right. We weren't going to get anywhere just whining.

Verge looked over to the boy on my back that was still unconscious.

"So what's his story?" Verge asked suspiciously. His eybrow raised when I shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself. After you left something pulled me back into the cave and it turned out to be this boy. Well, at the time, he was this freaky monster thing but after I defeated it there he was. I figured I couldn't leave him behind with the cave about to collapse so I took him with me." I explained.

"Alright, so what are we supposed to do with him then? Keep carrying him around like a flower sack?"

"Beats me. I figured we could take him back to Mako and then he could decide. Maybe he could come back to the leaf village with us and become a ninja."

Verge stopped running and turned to me. Uh oh.I didn't like how he was looking at this mysterious boy on my back.

"What makes you so sure that we can trust this kid? From what you've told me it sounds like he could be a very dangerous foe. We should just kill him now and get it over with while he's unconscious." Verge growled.

"Or he could be a very powerful ally. Why can't you just trust me? I know what I'm doing. Besides, what gives you the right to decide his fate? You know nothing about him. He could be one of the missing boys that Misfraud took. He may have a home, a family." I argued.

"What if he's Misfraud's partner like that other boy? We can't take any chances with him. Now get out of the way Obito or am I going to have to make you?!" Verge said getting into his battle stance.

"Don't do this Verge. We have to keep moving and finish this mission." I said shifting uncomfortably.

I let the boy drop to the ground and stepped in front of him protectively.

"Oh, we are going to finish this mission alright. WITHOUT HIM!" Verge cried out as he ran straight for me.

AH SHIT!

"Knock it off you two!" A voice called out. Both of us stopped what we were doing and looked around to see where the voice had come from.

That's when Mako and Doku leaped out of nowhere and appeared in front of us.

"Mako! Doku! Dang, what took you guys so long?" I laughed staring at them both. As always it was hard to read their reactions since they had their anbu masks on but from their body language they seemed surprised to see me so cheerful after being kidnapped by a wack job.

"Are you ok Obito? Did she hurt you?" Doku asked as she rushed up to me and immediately started checking me for injuries.

"Do I look hurt to you? I'm fine Doku, honest." I tell her as she backs off.

Mako scanned the area and asked the one question I didn't feel like answering.

"Where is Artes?" Verge and I exchanged glances as we looked in the direction that we had just come from. Neither of us gave Mako a answer which in a way was his answer.

"Alright. I guess we better go help." Mako sighed and started heading in the direction where Artes was.

Verge ran in front of Mako and stopped him from moving any closer. "We promised Artes that she could do this on her own. She needs this. She practically begged Obito and I to leave because she was concerned about us. Artes can do this! I know she can! I believe in her and all of you should as well. This is the daughter of Kakashi Hatake after all isn't it?" Verge lectured Mako.

It was really strange to see a student lecture the teacher and I thought Mako would be mad that Verge was defying his orders but Mako simply put a hand on Verge's shoulder and nodded.

"Ok. So what do you boys suggest we do now then if we don't go back to help Artes?" Doku asked us all.

" Well, we have two options. One is to catch up with the lost boys that we found and guide them safetly home or option two is we head to the leaf village where we give this boy I found some medical attention stat." I consider.

" You forgot option three, Obito." Mako replied seriously.

"What's option three?" I ask confused.

"Fend off whoever is heading towards us." He said as he tensed up.

"Verge, use your bugs to locate this new enemy." Mako commanded.

"You've got it." Hundreds of bugs flew out of Verge's hands and lashed out into every single direction.

When the enemy finally showed his face I was shocked and felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. I should've known it wasn't a coincidence.

"Nice to see you escaped from Misfraud, Obito." Takuya grinned evily as he inched forward towards us.

Mako and Doku jumped in front of us prepared to strile at any moment. His ice cold stare sent chills down my body. Mako took out a sword that I never knew he had.

Verge looked surprised.

"Since when do you have a sword?" He could just hear the slightest hint of jealousy from his voice. Can't say that I could disagree. It was a really nice blade. One that I wish I had for myself.

"Eh, a lot has happened while you were gone." Mako says not turning away from the enemy.

"Could you guys have your male bonding time somewhere else? We kind of have a situation on our hands at the moment." Doku said clearly annoyed at our childish behavior.

"You should listen to your elders,Obito. You never know what STICKY situations you will find yourself in." Takuya smiled for a second before he shot out a strange liquid from his mouth that hit Verge and I and pinned us to the nearest object. The liquid suddenly started to harden faster than we could use a jutsu to try and escape.

"Obito! Verge! Are you both okay?" Doku asked concerned.

"Were fine but we can't move. Not even my Parasitic insects can eat their way through whatever this stuff is." Verge said glaring at Takuya. You could just see him itching to get out so he could help Mako fight this dude.

"Do you like it? It's my own creation. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking both of these children with me." Takuya laughed

"Over my dead body!" Mako yelled as he started to make hand signs with one hand while the other hand clutched his sword.

"That can be arranged."

"Why are you doing this Takuya! I thought you were my friend!" I pleaded with him to stop what he was doing.

"Sorry kid. Despite being a lousy kidnapper, Misfraud pays well. Don't tell me you really thought that it was just a coincidence when we met again. I knew Misfraud wouldn't be able to hold down a brat like you by herself so I was her back up just in case anything went wrong." Takuya giggled.

I noticed Mako was still forming hand signs. I didn't know what was taking so long but he better hurry.

"You ass! Let me out of hear so I can tear you apart." Verge roared.

"You really need to control that temper of yours child."

"Obito, Verge, don't worry. Whatever this jutsu is that your sensei is about to perform, two things are certain. It'll be big and it will kill that bastard on the spot!" Doku whispered.

Doku walked up to Mako and spoke quietly. I really wanted to know what they were thinking but they were to soft.

"**Obito? Verge? Can both of you hear me alright? I established a telepathic connection between the four of us so we can talk to each other without letting the enemy know what we are planning. All you have to do is think your response instead of saying it out loud. " **Doku's voice appeared in my mind.

"**Copy that." **Verge's voice said.

"**I read you loud and clear, Doku. Say, I had no idea you could do this. Your just full of suprises aren't you." **I responded letting her know I was linked up as well.

"**Why, thank you Obito. See Mako, Obito here knows how to treat a lady of my standards."**

I heard Mako's throat clear. I got the feeling that he was trying to avoid what Doku had pointed out. Those two were so meant for each other it wasn't even funny. Oh Shit! Could they hear what I was just thinking.

Apparently not because Mako just went on ahead to explain the plan of action.

"**Alright, Doku I need you to stall this guy while I'm preparing my technique. It'll take a while so be ready."**

"**You've got it Mako!"**

**What about Obito, and I?"**

"**Well, since both of you are stuck at the moment and we don't have enough time to try and determine what jutsu is keeping you stuck, your gonna be a distraction. Annoy him, taunt him, tease him. Do whatever you can to make him mad. I don't care how you do it just do it!"**

"**ROGER!" **Verge and I both said.

"Are you all finished staring into the space? It's time I end this! Only one of us will be standing when this is over! This is the end!" Takuya screamed at us.

"Oh please! Don't make me laugh. Someone as stupid as you won't even be able to lay a finger on me let alone a punch." Doku said confidently.

Man, I sure hope she knows what she was doing.

Mako, you better hurry up and finish!

Here we go!

"Poison Style: Poison rain technique." Artes yelled after finishing a combination of hand signs. She lifted her hands to the sky and out of her fingertips sprayed an orange cloud that formed and started moving straight for Takuya the traitor.

Takuya didn't look too concerned but he did keep glancing over at the cloud. When the cloud almost got over his head was when he finally reacted with a counter jutsu.

"Cloud Style: Lightning Cage!" Streams of electricity shot out of his mouth and surrounded Dokumaking a cage around. Then all aat once the bolts lashed out at her.

Doku screamed as the bolts connected with her body.

"Doku!" I screamed worried.

"**Relax Obito. Doku knows what she is doing. Don't think for a second that this battle is over. It's just getting started." **Mako assured me.

Takuya laughed like a psycho and started walking forwards.

"That b**** was all bark and no bite. I was hoping I would've been able to have at least a little fun with her. Hopefully you can do better than your girlfriend." Takuya announced taunting Mako.

"Typical man. Always boasting before the battle's over. Your going to regret that." I heard Doku's voice but couldn't see her. It was like she vanished into thin air.

"Stop hiding you little b****! Come out and fight." He screamed in all directions furiously. Suddenly it clicked in my mind that just for a second he had dropped his guard. He forgot all about the poison cloud above him that still hadn't done anything yet. That's when I noticed the cloud starting to glow brighter and brighter.

"Oooooo. So touchy. Why don't you come out and find me you BIG STRONG MAN." Her voice echoed through the woods.

"That's it! If you won't come out then I wil just have to strike everything until I hit you." You could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Cloud Style: Superconductor Exp-"

"No you don't! NOW!" Doku interrupted and finally Takuya looked up at the cloud. A thousand poison senbon shot out and dropped down at Takuya. Falling as quickly as rain drops.

"SHIT! Cloud Style: Lightning Shield." A huge electric wall burst out of the ground and went over Takuya's head. The senbon struck the shield failing to touch Takuya. But the shield wasn't done yet. It bounced the senbon and redirected them towards Mako, Verge, and I.

"You'll have to come out of hiding now. All three of your little friends are sitting ducks just waiting to be struck by your own attack."

He was right. None of us could move in our situations.

"Deadly poison claw technique." Doku dropped out of the sky in front of all three of us with a purple chakra aura over her hands that took the form of claws.

Doku clawed away at the senbons at the speed of light not letting a single one get by. Then as soon as she came she jumped into the woods and disappeared again.

"Quit hiding you coward."

"Who's hiding?" Doku asked as she reappeared behind him and stabbed one of her claws into Takuya's abdomen.

Takuya coughed up blood but was smiling when he lifted his head. He turned his head a little so he could look at Doku.

"That was a fatal mistake missy. Forbidden Jutsu: Dance of the Condemned!"

What! A forbidden jutsu! That can't be good!

"**This is bad Mako. We've got to do something!" **I heard Verge thought speak.

"**No Wait! I'm almost finished! Just a little longer." **Mako ordered.

How could we just wait? Maybe I should release that monster inside of me to help. It might be able to save Doku. If only-

"**NO Obito! Don't even think about it." **Doku's voice thought spoke.

"**But Doku, if I don't do something you could get hurt really bad. I refuse to let that happen to my friend. To any of my friends!" **I argued.

"**I wish the same thing Obito. That's why I'm doing this. I won't let this freak harm any of you. I'll be just fine. Don't stop believing!" **Doku said shutting me up.

That was when Takuya's hand was filled with electricity and since Doku's claw was stuck in Takuya's body she couldn't dodge it.

Takuya's hand reached back and touch her neck. I saw Doku's body fall stiff and drop onto the ground.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed as anger flowed through me. I ripped out of the hardened liquid that was pinning me down and puched Takuya hard in the face.

I was boiling mad.

That jerk was going to pay.

"Your not gonna get away with this!" I yelled as Takuya stood up.

"No Way!" I saw Takuya gasp. But it wasn't me he was looking at. It was Doku who appeared in front of me. Completely unharmed.

Wait! What?!

"Sorry sugar. I told you it wasn't gonna be easy. But now this battle is over. You lost the second you dropped your guard." She laughed.

"What are you talking about? How are you not harmed by one of strongest attacks?" He asked stunned.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Doku giggled.

"Why you!?" Takuya tried to move but nothing happened. I forgot that Doku had struck him with her poison claw. I noticed that his body was doing whatever Doku's was. He had lost all control of his body. Doku was now controlling.

"If the deadly poison claws come into contact with an opponent it transfers all of their brains responses to my control for a short period of time. Kind of like the mind transfer jutsu but I'm not in your body. And if something were to happen as to say you die then no harm would come to me." Doku explained.

Doku looked back at me.

"You see Obito? I told you not to worry. Your turn Mako. Finish him." Doku walked towards Mako and so did Takuya in response.

"It's about time. Hey, Obito do me a favor and get me out of here." Verge said.

I did as he commanded and soon enough he was standing right next to me.

Verge and I turn our attention to Mako as we see him hold the sword in front of him. Then a blue aura of chakra grew around his entire body and made some sort of chakra armor. His blade turned to crystal and became bigger and bigger. Lastly the chakra made a helmet over Mako's face. He looked like a knight but with chakra armor and a HUGE crystal sword.

He slowly walked up to Takuya. Then he struck his crystal blade into the heart. I though it was over there but then the worse part came. Takuya started screaming bloody murder as I watched and realized that his whole body was turning into crystal from the inside out.

I wanted to look away but my eyes wouldn't leave Takuya's scared face as it turned to crystal. I stared at the crystalized Takuya with hate but also with remorse.

I turned my body around so I couldn't face him anymore. I heard Mako take the sword out the Takuya statue and cut him in half.

Then that was the end of the traitor Takuya.

End of Chapter 9


End file.
